Six Month to Live
by Aki no Shimotsuki
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu apa saja yang dapat terjadi didunia ini, bukan ? Itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto Namikaze, remaja yang bahkan selalu ceria, optimis dan selalu tersenyum itu berubah menjadi remaja yang pemurung dan pesimis, berawal dari sakit yang melandanya pagi itu dan berakhir pada diagnosa dokter yang mengatakan hidupnya hanya 6 bulan saja. Bad Summary, RnR please minna
1. Chapter 1

_**Six Month to Alive**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto bukannya punya saya**_

_**Story: Aki no Shimotsuki**_

_**Pairing:NaruHina slight SasuSaku**_

_**Genre:Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Warning: AU, gaje, romance hancur, OOC, alur cepat, typo dan death chara**_

_**Happy Reading**_

* * *

_Hidup adalah hal yang paling indah yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita, dimana dari kata tersebut kita dapat melihat, mendengar, merasakan, mengecap dan mencium. Hal itu merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan kepada kita yang begitu penting dan harus dirawat, bukan ? Namun apa yang terjadi jika kelima hal penting itu lumpuh ? Apakah kita akan kehilangan arti hidup dan menyerah begitu saja membiarkan kelima hal itu menghilang dan terus hidup tanpa kelima hal yang penting itu. Tentu saja kelima hal penting itu tidak penting karena yang terpenting dalam hidup adalah-_

.

.

Mendadak semua yang ada dipikiran pemuda berambut blonde itu hilang, entah kenapa dia lupa akan satu hal itu sebelumnya ia ingat akan apa yang akan ditulisnya, namun hal itu ia ingat 2 jam yang lalu kemudian dia tertawa hambar, dasar otak ini susah diajak berpikir sedikit saja, selanjutnya yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya bermain game di laptop kesayangannya, sambil menyesap cappuchino yang mulai mendingin itu. Disaat tengah asyik bermain game seseorang nampak menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya menoleh kearah tepukan itu

"Naruto-kun ?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil cuma bisa tersenyum kemudian dia nampak mengisyaratkan seseorang itu untuk duduk didepannya, kemudian Naruto nampak menutup laptopnya dan nampak ia memanggil pelayan cafe tersebut dan memesan minuman untuk orang didepannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Shion ?" Tanya Naruto kepada seseorang yang bernama Shion itu.

"Baik, kok. Kalau kamu sih nggak perlu ditanya dilihat dari raut wajahmu itu kamu keliatan sangat sehat, hahaha." Jawab Shion sambil menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa

Naruto cuma bisa tertawa mendengar kalimat Shion tadi sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang menanyakan kabarnya, selain kembarannya yang menyebalkan itu atau kakaknya yang punya selera humor paling rendah sedunia. Kemudian nampak pelayan cafe itu mengantarkan satu cappuchino blend pesanan Shion.

"Jadi sekarang kau sekolah dimana ?" Tanya Shion

"Konoha Internasional High School." Jawab Naruto singkat

"Dan kau tidak bertanya dimana aku bersekolah ? Jahat sekali kau Naruto-kun"

Dan nampak Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah perkataannya tadi, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya dan membuat Shion mau tak mau melayangkan tinjunya kedepan wajah sang pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Hahaha, maaf deh maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud untuk nggak bertanya, tapi sepertinya melihatmu sekarang ini aku sudah tahu kok kamu bersekolah dimana"

Shion yang tengah meminum cappuchino blend miliknya langsung tersedak mendengar kalimat Naruto tadi dan nampak sekali Naruto tertawa semakin kencang melihat tingkah teman satu SMP nya itu.

.

.

Reuni tadi siang dengan Shion membuat Naruto mengingatnya masa SMP nya yang begitu banyak masalah dan yang jelas ia sering keluar masuk ruangan BP/BK, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang membayangkan bahwa sang pembuat onar mampu masuk ke sekolah elit seperti Konoha International High School atau KISH dengan bantuan beasiswa siswa berprestasi dan ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka kenapa bisa ia masuk ke sekolah itu lewat jalur beasiswa dan sekali lagi ketika ia mengingat hal itu ia hanya bisa bersyukur dan berjanji nggak akan sering buat onar, yah walaupun terkadang ia sering melakukannya namun dalam frekuensi yang wajar.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang, namun tidak setenang keadaan kediaman Namikaze, memang pagi ini banyak hal yang mengejutkan dikediaman keluarga tersebut, pertama Naruto dan Menma bangun lebih cepat dan tidak berebut kamar mandi, kedua Kyuubi nampak tenang dan tidak mengusik adiknya dan yang terakhir tumben banget Kushina sang ibu dalam mode diam alias nggak cerewet dan itu membuat sang kepala rumah tangga Namikaze Minato cengo setengah mati

Ada apa dengan mereka berempat ? Apa ini mereka atau ini orang yang tengah menyamar menjadi mereka

Begitulah batin Minato berasumsi, ia nggak mungkin langsung memukul istri serta anak-anak tercintanya dengan balok kayu agar mereka mengakui siapa mereka, ia masih berpikiran waras mengingat disini ada duo monster, yang bisa membuatnya masuk rumah sakit bukan pergi meeting keluar kota

"Siapa kalian ?"

Satu pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut ayahnya itu membuat Naruto dengan heran memandang ayahnya dan nampak menahan tawanya, kemudian ia tertawa lepas membuat Minato bingung, kecuali ketiga orang yang masih makan dengan tenangnya

"Kami ya kami otou-san, memangnya kenapa sih ?"

Tapi pernyataan Naruto tadi itu membuat Minato semakin bingung dan kemudian ia nampak mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian dia segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan menuju ke ruang keluarga

"Apanya yang kami ya kami itu Naruto-kun, kalian terlihat seperti alien!"

BLETAK

.

.

Satu hal yang Minato tahu, jangan pernah mengganggu pagi tenang sang istri atau dia akan merasakan jitakan maut dari istrinya yang akan membuat sel otaknya runtuh. Kemudian dia memandang Naruto, nampak sang anak begitu pucat seingatnya tadi dia nampak baik-bak saja

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa ?"

Semua yang ada dirumah itu memandang Naruto, nampak pemuda itu diam dan nampak pucat apa yang terjadi ? Bukankah tadi dia nampak baik-baik saja ? Entah mengapa melihat anaknya itu perasaan Minato jadi nggak enak. Naruto merasakan sakit dibagian selangkangannya membuatnya sulit untuk duduk, namun ia nggak mungkin bilang itu kepada ayahnya yang akan berangkat kerja bukan ? Jadi lebih baik dia berbohong saja dulu mungkin sakit ini cuma sementara

"Aku baik-baik saja"

TBC

* * *

Halo minna-san, perkenalkan aku author baru harap maklum saja kalau cerita ini jadi gaje atau OOC gitu, daripada itu aku mohon saran atau kritik kalian, supaya kedepannya tulisan ini jauh lebih baik daripada itu dan kutunggu kritik atau sarannya dikotak review, bye minna-san #menghilang


	2. Chapter 2

**_Six Month to Alive_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi_**

**_Story: Aki no Shimotsuki_**

**_Pairing: NaruHina slight SasuSaku_**

**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

**_Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo, romance gagal dan death chara_**

**_Happy Reading_**

* * *

**Aku baik-baik saja**. Kata itulah yang bisa diucapkan Naruto saat ini, dia sendiri juga tidak mau membohongi orang tuanya namun melihat ayahnya yang akan pergi bekerja dan ibunya yang akan mengurus rumah, lebih baik dia tidak mengatakan tentang rasa sakitnya ini, ia optimis ini hanya sesaat hanya perlu minum antibiotik pasti langsung hilang, begitulah pikirnya.

"Kau yakin ? Wajahmu terlihat pucat Naru-chan, apa perlu kita ke dokter ?" Tanya Kushina dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran, itu pasti ibu mana yang tidak khawatir melihat anaknya berwajah pucat dan menunjukkan tampang kesakitan.

"Tidak perlu ke dokter, aku baik-baik saja kaa-chan." Naruto langsung menjawabnya secepat mungkin, ia tidak ingin dicurigai karena menjawab pertanyaan itu terbata-bata seperti orang yang menahan rasa sakit yang amat dalam.

"Aku ke toilet dulu"

Naruto segera berlari kearah toilet, sebenarnya tujuannya bukanlah toilet,namun kotak P3K yang nampak menonjol tepat disebelah kulkas, ia segera membuka kotak P3K dan segera mencari antibiotik yang sangat ia perlukan, setelah menemukan barang yang ia cari Naruto segera meminum antibiotiknya itu setelah beberapa saat akhirnya obat tersebut bereaksi dengan tubuhnya, ia merasakan rasa nyaman dibagian selangkangannya, namun tidak ada salahnya kalau ia membawa antibiotik itu sebagai jaga-jaga kalau rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

"Naruto-kun, cepatlah kalau tidak kau akan kutinggal!"

Mendengar teriakan ayahnya Naruto segera bergegas pergi kedepan dan mengambil tasnya kemudian memasukkan antibiotik kedalam tasnya, sementara melihat anaknya memasukkan antibiotik kedalam tas nampak Kushina sedikit khawatir, kemudian dia bermaksud menanyakannya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa bawa antibiotik ? Kamu sakit ?" Tanya Kushina cemas, setelah tadi dia melihat Naruto pucat dan terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit sekarang ia melihat Naruto membawa antibiotik

"Aku cuma mau jaga-jaga kaa-chan belakangan ini banyak temanku yang alergi karena memakan-makanan sekolah." Jawab Naruto, mana mungkin dia bilang kalau ia merasakan nyeri dibagian selangkangannya itu sama saja seperti berjalan diatas ranjau buatan sendiri

.

.

Murid kelas X B nampak bersemangat pagi ini, tentu saja karena kebetulan pagi ini guru Biologi mereka, Orochimaru-sensei tidak masuk kelas dan hanya meninggalkan tugas untuk mereka, sementara Naruto dia memilih untuk diam, memilih untuk berpikir tentang sakit yang melandanya tadi pagi bahkan pikirannya sudah melayang bahwa rasa sakit tadi diakibatkan ia memiliki tumor atau kanker, namun ia memilih menepis pikirannya yang tadi dan menyangkal bahwa ia terkena alergi bukan penyakit berbahaya seperti kanker atau tumor, tapi sebanyak apapun Naruto menepis semua pemikiran soal kanker atau tumor pasti pikiran itu tetap datang menghampirinya.

_Aku harus yakin itu bukan kanker atau tumor pasti ini hanya alergi, ya ini cuma alergi kok tenang aja ini cuma alergi._

Begitulah yang ia bisa lakukan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati dan berharap bahwa sakitnya tadi pagi adalah alergi semata bukan karena ini gejala kanker ataupun tumor, bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa ini hanya efek karena ia kebanyakan menonton sinetron yang ditonton ibunya atau mungkin ini seperti novel-novel yang ia baca bahwa sang pemeran utamanya terkena kanker dan pada akhirnya ia meninggal walaupun sempat sembuh, pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang terlalu banyak itu dan memutuskan berkonsentrasi pada soal biologi yang ada di buku paketnya.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang tepatnya duduk disebelah Naruto Namikaze menyadari bahwa gerak gerik sahabatnya ini cukup mencurigakan, tentu saja orang lain yang mengenal pemuda berambut blonde ini pasti akan mengatakan **Naruto, kau sakit ya ? **atau mungkin **apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto ? Kau masih sehatkan ? Kau lagi nggak sakit atau nggak demamkan**, karena pasalnya Naruto pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya ia akan ribut ketika diberi tugas dan memilih bermain-main ataupun tidur tapi kali ini Naruto nampak kalem dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei dengan penuh penghayatan bahkan kau dapat melihat ia seperti sedang berpikir dan Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi akan kiamat.

"Oy, dobe."

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei, merasa panggilannya tadi dijawab Sasuke memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto kembali.

"Oy, dobe."

Ini adalah panggilan kedua Sasuke dan Naruto belum juga membalasnya, Sasuke mulai berpikir apakah Naruto sedang mengalami gangguan pendengaran atau mungkin ini bukan Naruto melainkan kembarannya Menma atau Kyuubi yang sedang menyamar, tapi itu tidak mungkin buat apa mereka berdua menyamar menjadi Naruto ? Dan pemikiran soal menyamar ditepis jauh-jauh oleh Sasuke, yang ia yakini saat ini adalah sahabatnya sedang mengalami gangguan pendengaran dan ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang dalam fase normal, jarang sekali ia mendapat ketenangan seperti ini.

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya yang ada dia malah diberi pertanyaan oleh Sasuke tentang sikapnya ini, walaupun itu tidak mungkin mengingat Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gemar bertanya, jadi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk terus mengerjakan tugas Biologinya dan menghiraukan panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sejam kemudian, Sasuke yang sudah mengerjakan tugas itu nampak memejamkan matanya, namun sepertinya hal itu harus dia urungkan karena ia dapat mendengar rintihan halus Naruto serta bunyi geseran dari kursi dan meja milik Naruto

"Oy, dobe kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya namun itu tidak sesuai dengan nada pertanyaanya ke Naruto yang terdengar seperti orang khawatir

Naruto diam, tentu saja dia lupa bahwa disebelahnya masih ada Sasuke yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam walaupun dia sudah berusaha memelankan suaranya, pada akhirnya Naruto cuma bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke lewat tulisan tangan, karena ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berbicara.

_Hanya alergi saja, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir teme_

Sasuke yang merasa bahwa Naruto itu adalah pembohong yang payah, mana mungkin orang alergi merintih kesakitan seperti itu seharusnya orang alergi itu mengeluh gatal pada bagian yang terkena alergi itu, namun ia yakin ada alasan kenapa sahabatnya ini berkata itu alergi dan berusaha untuk menerima jawaban yang diberikan Naruto

"Kau bawa antibiotik ?"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dan menunjukkan dimana letak antibiotik itu agar Sasuke mudah menemukannya, Naruto merasa lega karena sesudah itu Sasuke tidak membalas jawabannya dengan teori-teori yang Sasuke punyadan kemudian dia meminta Sasuke untuk menaikkan dosis antibiotik itu karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya kali ini tidak seperti yang tadi pagi dimana ia kesulitan untuk duduk, tapi sekarang rasa sakit itu seolah seperti membakar selakangannya dan membuatnya mau tak mua mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk. Setelah meminum antibiotik yang sudah dinaikan dosisnya itu Naruto merasa nyaman sekarang kemudian dia dapat duduk dengan normal walau masih terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Teme, tentang hal ini tolong jangan beritahu orang tuaku"

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo minna-san, sebelumnya terima kasih yang sudah review chapter pertamanya dan sudah kubalas di pm, pas baca lagi chapter pertama, hal yang pertama aku sadari adalah ini kependekan mana udah terlanjur dipublish, padahal rencana awalnya itu mau panjang-panjang tapi malah kependekan -_-. Tapi sepertinya chapter ini kependekan deh kayaknya, kalau ini kurang panjang mungkin chapter berikutnya aku usahakan dibuat panjang.**

**Aku mau balas review dulu buat yang nggak log in.**

**Yuichi: Ini udah update chapter selanjutnya**

**tos see baa: terima kasih udah review dan juga makasih atas sarannya, itu Boku no Ita Jikan itu kalo nggak salah dorama bukan ? Aku sih nggak terlalu tau yang jelas dengar-dengar doramanya bagus ya.**

**Karena aku juga udah selesai menunaikan tugasku membalas review dari kalian, akhir kata cuma bisa ngucapin terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya yang berisi kritik serta saran dari kalian, bye-bye minna-san #menghilang**


	3. Chapter 3

**Six Month to Alive**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi, saya cuma pinjem karakternya**

**Story: Aki no Shimotsuki**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina ****_slight_**** SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, gaje, typo, OOC, romance gagal dan death chara**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

Naruto menghabiskan waktunya istirahat makan siangnya diatas atap sekolah dengan ditemani Sasuke, mungkin kata ditemani patut diralat karena disini Sasuke tidak berniat menemani Naruto tapi mengawasi pemuda berambut blonde itu alasannya tentu saja karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya untuk Naruto minum antibiotik dengan terus menerus menaikan dosisnya, ada apa dengan, Naruto ? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke, sebenarnya kenapa Naruto beranggapan ini alergi ? Lagipula tempat Naruto merasakan sakitnya itu tempat cairan kelenjar getah bening diproduksi selain leher, ketiak dan area dada dan bisa saja diselangkanganya terjadi pembengkakan cairankelenjar getah bening, Sasuke masih belum bisa menyimpulkan semuanya sampai ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut apalagi kalau pembengkakan terus terjadi dalam skala berlebihan bisa berakibat fatal, tapi lebih baik sekarang ia fokus kepada Naruto bisa saja Naruto nekat minum semua antibiotik yang tersisa dan bisa-bisa ia overdosis. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Naruto bukannya sembuh malah makin parah sakitnya.

"Oy, dobe! Kemarikan antibiotikmu biar aku yang pegang!"

Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar Naruto berhenti meminum obat dengan terus-terusan menaikan dosisnya dan Naruto terpaksa menyerahkan semua antibiotik yang tersisa ditangannya ke Sasuke dan mempercayai Sasuke untuk beberapa alasan, sementara Sasuke yang sebenarnya dari awal sudah sadar dimana letak keluhan Naruto walaupun sahabatnya itu tidak memberitahunya ia cuma bisa memikirkan penyakit apa yang diderita Naruto apakah itu cuma pembengkakan biasa atau itu adalah _limfoma_**[1]**, semoga saja itu cuma pembengkakan biasa dan bukan _limfoma_ begitulah pikir Sasuke, tapi kalaupun itu _limfoma_ seharusnya Naruto mengeluhkan timbulnya benjolan atau mungkin bercak-bercak merah yang ada disekitar selangkangannya, tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan hal-hal seperti itu kepada Sasuke.

"Oh, ya sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan tentang benjolan yang muncul diselangkanganku padamu, tapi ku pikir ini hanya benjolan biasa yang akan hilang namun sampai sekarang benjolan itu tidak hilang dan tumbuh makin banyak, jadi mungkin ini saat yanga tepat untuk bilang kepadamu"

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menanyakan perihal itu, tapi baguslah kalau Naruto mau menceritakannya sekarang daripada Naruto tidak menceritakannya, tapi inilah yang ditakutkan Sasuke ia takut Naruto terkena _limfoma _apalagi ia sudah tahu kalau Naruto sudah memberitahunya tentang masalah benjolan diselangkangannya, tapi ia harus berpikir positif untuk sahabatnya itu, ia yakin ini hanya peradangan biasa saja, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau Naruto harus di _CT Scan_**[2]**.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita melakukan _CT Scan_ ketika pulang sekolah, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang benjolan itu jadi kurasa kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut"

Naruto cuma bisa menuruti Sasuke, cepat atau lambat ia tidak mungkin bisa berbohong kepada Sasuke, tapi Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke cocok jadi dokter ia ingin sekali melihta sahabatnya itu menggunakan jas putih khas dokter nampaknya hal itu cocok untuk Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto benci dengan rumah sakit, selain membosankan ia paling tidak suka baunya, bau obat-obatan yang bercampur dengan bau alkohol yang menghasilkan bau yang aneh membuat Naruto serasa ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya, namun sekarang ia harus menunda muntahnya karena ia harus menjalani _CT Scan_, untuk mengetahui apakah benjolan yang ada diselangkangannya ini berbahaya atau tidak. Setelah selesai melakukan _CT_ _Scan_ nampak Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang ahli radiologi yang kebetulan tetangga Naruto, Kabuto Yakushi ahli radiologi dan seorang _ontolog_**[3]** yang merupakan tetangga Naruto yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto hasilnya akan keluar dua hari lagi dan kuberi kau obat penghilang rasa sakit dan jangan menaikkan dosisnya, karena itu cukup untuk dua hari kedepan sambil menunggu hasilnya keluar." Ujar Kabuto sambil mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit dilaci mejanya.

"Tenang saja Kabuto-san, aku akan mengawasi si idiot ini agar ia tidak menaikkan dosis obatnya."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya bisa memelototi sahabatnya itu tentu saja ia bukan anak keci lagi yang harus diawasi saat minum obat dan ia meras tidak terima di panggil idiot oleh Sasuke, lagipula ia tidak idiot kok ia cuma merasa otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan benar, terus apa bedanya dengan idiot bukankah itu sama saja ? Tak lama berselang Naruto dan Sasuke sudah harus pergi karena pasien yang lain juga sudah menunggu untuk di _CT Scan_ nampak keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kabuto dan segera meninggalkan Kabuto, sementara Kabuto ia berniat menelpon Kushina untuk memberitahu hal ini.

.

.

Sedari tadi Kyuubi nampak menelpon sang adik Naruto, ini sudah ke-20 kalinya Kyuubi menelpon Naruto namun ia belum mengangkatnya, sekarang ia bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya serta Menma untuk mengantarnya pergi kuliah mungkin itu cuma kebetulan karena sebenarnya ayahnya sedang ada rapat di Sunagakure selama beberapa hari sedangkan Menma ia sedang ada pertandingan basket di Sunagakure dan ibunya berniat untuk mengantar Menma sekaligus mengantarnya, Kyuubi memang tidak kuliah di Konoha karena beberapa alasan salah satunya jurusan yang ia masuki lebih sedikit peminatnya di Suna daripada di Konoha. Kyuubi masih terus menelpon Naruto walaupun tidak diangkat berkali-kali sebenarnya ia kesal kenapa Naruto tidak mengangkat telponnya padahal ia ingin memberitahukan bahwa sampai seminggu kedepan ia akan tinggal sendiri karena mereka semua sekarang tengah menuju ke Suna, Kushina sendiri sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan atau mungkin ia nampak berpikir tentang keadaan Naruto,tapi kegiatannya harus terhenti karena ada panggilan masuk

"Moshi-moshi Kabuto-san." Sapa Kushina kepada Kabuto yang berada disebrang telpon.

"Kushina-san, kau sedang dimana ?" Tanya Kabuto bahkan ia tidak membalas sapaan Kushina tadi

"Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Suna, aku harus mengantar Menma untuk bertanding basket sekaligus juga mengantar Kyuubi yang mau masuk kuliah." Jawab Kushina

Sementara Kabuto yang ada disebrang telpon sana jadi tidak tega ingin memberi tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, apalagi Kushina tengah mengantar Menma yang akan bertanding basket ia tidak ingin merusak acara Menma dengan kabar tak mengenakan dari Naruto, lagipula semua itu belum tentu benar, barangkali benjolan itu cuma pembengkakan biasa saja, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan tentang Naruto.

"Oh, sampaikan salamku ke Menma ya dan tolong bilangkan padanya untuk memenangkan pertandingan basketnya itu." Ujar Kabuto

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa kamu menelponku Kabuto-san ?" Tanya Kushina

"Oh, itu tadi aku bertemu Naruto dijalan dia bilang padaku kalau ia pulang telat, karena ia tidak bisa menelponmu soalnya dia bilang handphonenya ngedrop." Jawab Kabuto tentu saja ia bohong soal itu, yang benar adalah ia ingin memberi tahu Kushina tentang benjolan yang didapat Naruto dan keluhannya tentang rasa sakit yang menyerang selangkangannyaserta tentang Naruto yang menjalani _CT Scan_.

"Oh begtu, tapi tolong bilangkan pada Naruto ya kalau kami semua ke Suna karena harus mengantar saudara kembarnya serta kakaknya yang sedang ada urusan di Suna." Ujar Kushina

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya Kushina-san aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu, sampai jumpa." Ujar Kabuto yang nampak menyudahi pembicaraan mereka

"Sampai jumpa juga Kabuto-san." Dan Kushina nampak menutup telponnya ia kemudian meletakkan handphonenya kedalam tasnya

.

.

Naruto mendapati rumahnya kosong dan dia melihat 20 kali panggilan tak terjawab Kyuubi dan satu pesan singkat dari Menma yang isinya ayahnya, Menma dan Kyuubi ada urusan di Suna sementara itu ibu mereka memaksa untuk ikut karena ingin melihat pertandingan Menma dan Naruto langsung bersyukur akan hal itu karena dengan ini ia tak perlu meminum obatnya diam-diam.

"Oy, dobe karena orang rumahmu tak ada dan untuk jaga-jaga juga siapa tahu ketika aku tidak ada kau minum semua obat itu jadi aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

Naruto memang punya pemikiran begitu, ia ingin Sasuke ada dirumahnya karena bisa saja ketika ia merasakan sakit di daerah selangkangannya sehingga ia lupa diri dan meminum semua obatnya dan ia akan berkahir dirumah sakit karena overdosis bukan karena rasa sakit yang dialaminya dan ia nampak mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui hal itu.

.

.

Selama dua hari sebelum pengambilan hasil _CT Scan_ Naruto melewati itu dengan berkali-kali merasakan sakit yang menyerang selangkangannya, Sasuke bisa dibilang sampai kurang tidur karena ia harus mengurusi Naruto yang bahkan sampai menjerit karena rasa sakitnya yang teramat dalam, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak meminta Sasuke menaikkan dosis obatnya karena ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja setelah hasil _CT Scan_, bahkan Naruto sempat mengeluhkan rasa sakit dibagian punggungnya juga belum lagi Naruto harus mengalami demam tinggi saat tengah malam yang membuat Sasuke panik karena biasanya demam ditengah malam merupakan gejala penyakit berbahaya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha untuk tidak menelpon kedua orang tua Naruto.

.

.

Demam yang melanda Naruto membuatnya tidak bersekolah sehingga membuat beberapa teman dekatnya memutuskan untuk menjenguk Naruto, sekaligus untuk menghibur Naruto yang tengah gundah karena hari ini hasil _CT Scan_ miliknya keluar hari ini. Seharusnya begitu namun mood Naruto betambah buruk siang itu karena lelucon Kiba yang membuatnya kepikiran tentang hasil_ CT Scan_nya.

"Naruto, maaf nak aku harus menyampaikan kabar buruk ini, kau terkena-

"kanker"

Ucapan Kiba yang seolah menyerupai dokter dan disusul dengan Shikamaru yang melanjutkan perkataan Kiba yang sengaja ia potong membuatnya menyuruh mereka semua keluar dan nampak Sasuke memelototi mereka yang tengah tertawa karena lelucon Kiba soal kanker itu.

.

.

Naruto nampak menunggu Kabuto yang belum datang dari kantin rumah sakit sementara Sasuke ia pergi menghilang entah kemana mungkin ia ke toilet dan sesaat setelahnya nampak Kabuto dan Sasuke masuk secara bersamaan, sungguh seperti sebuah keajaiban bagi Naruto karena ia ingin segera melihat hasil _CT Scan_nya. Setelah mendapatkan amplop berisi hasil dari _CT Scan_ dibagian perut yang dijalani Naruto dua hari yang lalu ia nampak membuka amplopnya dan mendapati hasilnya ia dapat melihat beberapa benjolan yang sama dibagian perut dan dadanya sepertinya benjolan itu mulai menyebar.

"Aku nggak tahu secara pasti tapi menurutku kau harus menjalani _biopsi_**[4]** karena aku takut ini berhubungan dengan _limfoma_, tapi ini tergantung padamu Naruto"

Naruto seolah-olah dihadapi kenyataan yang bahkan tidak ingin dia dengar, _limfoma_ atau apapun itu yang jelas penyakit itu tidak baik untuknya dan dia punya firasat untuk itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Kabuto yaitu mengikuti _biopsi_.

"Kapan kira-kira kita akan melakukan _biopsi _?" Tanya Naruto ia sudah membuat keputusan dan keputusan itu tidak bisa ia tarik kembali apapun hasilnya ia harus siap.

"Besok pagi jam 08.00, kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu itu." Jawab Kabuto dan ia nampak menuliskan jadwal _biopsi _untuk Naruto.

.

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai Naruto, ia harus menunggu selama 24 jam untuk melakukan _biopsi_ dan itu pun tidak mungkin hasilnya langsung keluar, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut saat tahu bahwa di _biopsi _rasanya menyakitkan dari yang ia dengar kau akan merasakan puncak dari rasa sakit itu yang mungkin akan sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tapi Naruto berusaha menghiraukannya namun nampaknya hal itu sia-sia karena ia membayangkan hal yang kemungkinan terjadi saat ia di _biopsi_.

.

.

Jam 08.00 pagi, saatnya Naruto melakukan _biopsi_ ia berkali-kali menanyakan kepada Kabuto apa yang akan terjadi didalam saat proses itu berlangsung dan Kabuto hanya menjawab aku akan berada disampingmu. Selama proses itu berlangsung ia menangis sejadi-jadinya ia nampak menggenggam tangan Kabuto bahkan mungkin mencakarnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit saat jarum masuk kedalam sumsum tulang belakang Naruto walaupun ia sudah dibius lokal, setelah _biopsi_ itu selesai nampak mata Naruto bengkak akibat ia menangis selama _biopsi_ berlangsung bahkan ketika selesai pun ia masih menangis sampai ia hampir kehabisan suara. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara sama sekali dan nampak ia menyuruh Kabuto untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke selama proses_ biopsi_ Naruto berlangsung entah kenapa ia hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya dari balik kaca dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa disaat begini pentingnya ia hanya bisa melihat dari balik kaca dan tidak menemani Naruto, kenapa pemuda berambut blonde itu menyuruhnya menunggu diluar ?

"Merasa kesal itu wajar Sasuke-san, apalagi melihat orang yang penting untukmu sangat tersiksa, apalgi ini adalah masa sulit untuknya." Ujar Kabuto yang muncul tepat disampingnya sambil menawari minuman kaleng untuk Sasuke

"Aku merasa aku tidak berguna untuk orang yang selama ini sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara, apalagi dia telah banyak menyelamatkanku dari banyak hal." Ujar Sasuke, ia nampak menolak dengan halus minuman kaleng yang ditawari Kabuto

"Aku paham, karena aku pun pernah mengalami hal itu. Oh ya, Sasuke-san hasil _biopsi_nya keluar seminggu lagi"

Kabuto segera beranjak pergi dan Sasuke nampak memperhatikan ahli radiologi itu dari kursi ruang tunggu, ia nampak memikirkan apa yang Kabuto bilang tadi, _aku pun pernah mengalami hal itu_. Sekarang kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya, jadi dia pernah mengalami hal yang pernah Sasuke alami, tapi kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke ? Padahal cukup saja ia mengatakan **aku paham tentang hal itu** atau **ya, aku mengerti**. Mungkin itu tidak terlalu penting dan sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah Naruto, pemuda itu nampak masih dapat merasakan rasa sakit akibat _biopsi_ tadi.

.

.

Selama seminggu Naruto tidak masuk sekolah, tapi Sasuke ia mesti sekolah walaupun hanya sampai separuh waktu dan yang menjaga Naruto adalah Kabuto karena kebetulan pria itu bebas dinas selama seminggu, selama seminggu itu Naruto nampak berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri seolah-olah ia tak perlu orang lain, saat sakit melandanya ia nampak berusaha meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan padanya setelah _biopsi_ pada hari itu selesai dan dengan penambahan dosis tentunya, tanpa bantuan orang lain ia mencoba meminum obatnya sendirian menahan godaan untuk menaikan dosisnya lebih tinggi lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa mencegahnya tentu saja, karena semenjak _biopsi_ dilakukan Naruto nampak jau lebih tempramental ia dapat memukul seseorang yang berusaha menghalanginya, jadi daripada ia mendapat pukulan atau lemparan gelas dari Naruto ia hanya dapat mengawasi pemuda itu

.

.

Hari ini tepatnya seminggu sesudah proses **neraka **yang dialami Naruto, saatnya ia menerima hasil dari _biopsi_ yang ia lakukan, sayangnya saat mereka memasuki ruangan Kabuto, nampak Kabuto membaca hasil_ biopsi _Naruto berulang-ulang, seolah-olah ketakutan yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya terjadi, menyadari gelagat Kabuto yang aneh itu Sasuke cuma bisa merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mengenai penyakit Naruto, sementara Naruto ia malah sangat cemas dengan hasil _biopsi_ yang dipegang oleh Kabuto.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto dan Sasuke-san."

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dengan wajah yang tegang, tentu saja siapa pun akan tegang tentang hasil yang menentukan hidupmu kedepan nantinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dapat menerimanya atau tidak tapi aku pun masih tidak percaya dengan hasil yang ada dikertas ini, kau dapat melihatnya sendiri."

Kabuto nampak menyerahkan kertas hasil _biopsi_ itu kepada Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto mengambilnya,kemudian membacanya dan nampak Sasuke ikut membaca juga sayangnya hal itu nampaknya akan menjadi pukulan telak bagi Naruto karena ia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang bertuliskan

_Namikaze Naruto (16), positif mengidap limfoma_

Sasuke yang membacanya juga ikut tertegun, ia mendapati Naruto tengah menatap kertas itu, nampak tangannya bergetar karena sulit menerima kenyataan itu kemudian Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang Sasuke pahami sebagai bentuk ketidakyakinan atau mungkin ia mengalami shock karena mendapati dirinya menderita penyakit berbahaya.

"Aku mengidap _limfoma_, katakan ini hanya sebuah mimpi Sasuke"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai minna-san, makasih udah review chapter duanya, rasanya ending yang kubuat itu gantung banget, tapi kali ini nggak kubuat gantung kok, yang jelas aku nggak mau membuat kalian dihantui rasa penasaran, jadi aku nunggu saran serta kritik kalian di review.**

_**[1] Limfoma: Kanker kelenjar getah bening yang agresif.**_

_**[2] CT Scan: Salah satu jenis pemeriksaan penunjang medis dengan menggunakan sinar X dengan bantuan Operator yang handal dapat memeriksa jaringan tubuh yang diinginkan sesuai dengan kebutuhan pasien dan dokter**_.

**_[3] Onkolog: Dokter yang mengalami ontologi, ontologi adalah sub -bidang medis yang mempelajari dan merawat kanker._**

**_[4] Biopsi: pengambilan jaringan tubuh untuk pemeriksaan laboratorium Pemeriksaan jaringan tersebut bertujuan untuk mendeteksi adanya penyakit atau mencocokkan jaringan organ sebelum melakukan transplantasi organ._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Six Month to Alive_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi saya cuma minjam karakternya_**

**_Story: Aki no Shimotsuki_**

**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

**_Pairing: NaruHina slight SasuSaku_**

**_Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo, romance gagal dan death chara_**

**_Happy Reading_**

Sasuke juga berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi, namun ia tahu ini adalah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi sahabatnya walaupun ia yakin sahabatnya ini akan sulit menerimanya, disaat seperti ini seharusnya Naruto ditemani orang tuanya figur orang tua cocok untuk suasana seperti ini. Naruto nampak menunggu satu patah kata keluar dari mulut Sasuke untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mengatakan ini adalah mimpi, hanya Sasuke yang dapat menenangkannya saat ini.

"Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi!"

Naruto langsung tertegun mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut sang Uchiha itu, ia langsung saja merunduk kebawah nampak bahunya bergetar, kemudian bulir air mata nampak menetes dari kedua matanya membasahi kertas hasil _biopsi_ yang ia pegang. Isakan demi isakan mulai memenuhi ruangan Kabuto, Sasuke maupun Kabuto cuma bisa diam mereka sekarang tidak mungkin menenangkan Naruto sekarang kalau sampai mereka salah bicara bisa-bisa Naruto makin tertekan dan bisa saja dia mengamuk sekarang dan menghancurkan ruangan Kabuto. Isakan Naruto mulai menghilang nampak ia smengelap airmatanya, kemudian dia nampak tersenyum kecut dan menatap Kabuto.

"Kalau begitu, berapa lama aku akan hidup ?"

Kabuto hanya diam, ia tidak tega memberi tahu hal ini kepada Naruto, tapi ini tugasnya sebagai dokter ia harus profesional apapun tanggapan pasien ia harus siap itulah resiko menjadi dokter.

"Sebenarnya untuk penderita limfoma umumnya mereka bisa bertahan sampai 5 tahun tapi untuk kondisimu, aku tidak menjamin untuk 5 tahun karena kanker juga sudah meluas kebagian perut dan hampir menuju ke daerah dada, jadi maaf Naruto harus mengatakan ini padamu harapanmu untuk hidup hanya tinggal 6 bulan saja."

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Kabuto tadi cuma bisa tertawa hambar sambil tersenyum kecut, membayangkan hidupnya tinggal 6 bulan, apa mungkin ia sempat untuk naik ke kelas XI dan menikmati masa menjadi kakak kelas serta menikmati pelajaran-pelajaran yang ada dikelas XI, kenyataan memang sulit untuk diterima.

"Ne, Sasuke sepertinya aku nggak sempat untuk naik kelas kayaknya."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa hambar, entah mengapa ini seperti lelucon yang biasa digunakan Kiba walaupun Sasuke tahu Naruto memang biasa melawak tapi ini bukan lawakan yang bagus dan juga ini bukan lelucon yang bagus ini seperti kau berusaha membuat orang tertawa tapi yang kau lakukan malah membuat orang menangis, memikirkannya saja Sasuke bisa gila tapi sekarang ia benar-benar gila bukan ? Berusaha untuk membuat sahabatmu menerima kenyataan dan bangkit ini malah membuatnya menerima kenyataan dan hilang harapan.

.

.

Sementara itu berita tentang Naruto yang sakit sudah menyebar bagaikan virus, berita itu mulai mempunyai banyak versi entah darimana asal berita-berita itu tapi yang jelas itu sudah menyebar dan yang jelas berita itu tetap terdengar ke telinga Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelas Naruto waktu SD yang sekarang bersekolah di Amerika, ia sendiri kaget mendengar kabar soal Naruto, pasalnya ia tidak pernah mendengar Naruto itu sampai absen karena sakit, bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang tak perlu ditanya kabarnya walau kalian sudah lama tak bertemu, karena dilihat dari kondisi fisik Naruto termasuk anak sehat rohani dan jasmani sejak SD, jadi mustahil jika kalian mendengar bahwa Naruto sakit tapi namanya juga manusia bahkan seorang Naruto pun bisa sakit dan ia hanya berharap bahwa Naruto akan segera sembuh dan segera dapat beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap datar kearah ibunya yang histeris ketika mendengar kabar Naruto dari Kabuto melalui telepon sementara ayahnya berusaha menenangkan ibunya padahal Kyuubi tahu kalau ayahnya itu sebenarnya juga ingin menangis tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya didepan ibunya saat ini. Ia sebenarnya juga ingin seperti ibunya dengan bebasnya mengeluarkan emosi lewat tangisan, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menangisi Naruto yang terkena penyakit berbahaya karena menurutnya lebih baik mendukung adiknya untuk segera sembuh dan memberinya semangat agar ia berjuang untuk hidup lebih lama daripada menangisi adiknya yang belum tentu dengan menangis adiknya itu sembuh, kecuali kalau ia memiliki air mata ajaib. Di lain sisi nampak Menma tengah menelpon pelatihnya bahwa ia harus segera ke Konoha sekarang karena ada masalah keluarga dan ia meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada pelatihnya karena ia tidak bisa ikut bermain disaat final melawan Sunagakure nanti.

"Kita harus segera pulang ke Konoha dan Kyuubi kau yang menyetir."

Kyuubi hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar titah dari ayahnya, ia segera mengajak Menma untuk menemaninya mencari bensin untuk perjalanan pulang mereka karena ia tahu bensin di mobil mereka saat ini tidak cukup untuk perjalanan pulang mereka.

.

.

Sasuke sudah ratusan kali berteriak memanggil Naruto menyuruhnya untuk makan, mungkin terdengar aneh mendengar Sasuke berteriak seperti seorang ibu memanggil anaknya karena ini jauh dari image cool Sasuke yang lebih terbiasa berbicara ala kadarnya bahkan terkesan seperti orang yang pelit dengan kata. Sasuke bahkan menyadari bahwa ia sudah _out of character_, ini semua karena Naruto, pemuda berambut blonde itu membuat Sasuke naik darah karena sejak sejam yang lalu ia terus-terusan mengurung diri dalam kamarnya seolah-olah dunia ini berakhir hanya karena penyakitnya dan Sasuke terpaksa berteriak seperti itu karena ia tidak mau sahabatnya bertambah sakit karena tidak makan-makan, cukup satu penyakit saja yang ada ditubuh Naruto jangan ditambah dengan penyakit yang lain karena satu penyakit saja susah repot seperti ini apalagi penyakitnya bertambah mungkin Sasuke bakalan pakai cara singkat biar Naruto cepat sembuh misalnya ia bakalan maksa Naruto buat minum semua obat terus menerus atau mungkin ia akan mencoba pengobatan alternatif untuk Naruto yang sekarang marak berkeliaran iklannya di televisi. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafasnya membuang semua pikiran gilanya tentang kemungkinan yang ada diotaknya itu.

.

.

Jiraya cukup terkejut dengan pesan singkat dari Minato, ia tidak meyangka bahwa Naruto menderita sakit yang parah. Ia menghela nafasnya, melirik tumpukkan buku yang ada dimejanya. Semua buku itu adalah buku Naruto, Naruto cukup berbakat dalam dunia tulis menulis ia bahkan mengikuti salah satu ajang penghargaan bergengsi di kancah Internasional salah satu contohya adalah _Asian Young Writer Award_, Naruto tentu saja bangga sebagai orang yang terpilih mewakili Jepang dalam ajang Internasional itu, tapi pada awalnya Naruto sudah merasa bahwa ia tak mungkin menang karena banyak lawan-lawannya yang sudah pasti jauh lebih hebat darinya dan Jirayalah yang menyemangatinya dan memberi dukungan kepada Naruto bahwa ia mampu untuk bersaing dengan peserta dari negara yang lain dan kata-kata itu merupakan mantra yang ampuh buat Naruto, ia menunjukkan kepada peserta negara lain bahwa ia sama dengan mereka dan bahkan ia menganggap dirinya jauh lebih hebat dari peserta lainnya. Dan akhirnya ia terpilih menjadi juara. Jiraya lagi-lagi menghela nafas, kali ini ia harus menunda penerbitan buku Naruto yang baru tentu saja karena Naruto sama sekali belum memberikan naskahnya yang sudah melewati masa deadline itu., tapi Jiraya mengerti alasan keterlambatan Naruto itu karena ia terkena penyakit dan membuat Naruto harus fokus kepada pengobatannya.

"Kuharap kau segera sembuh,Naruto. Banyak orang yang ingin menikmati karya barumu itu."

.

.

Kyuubi menahan rasa jengkelnya saat ini bukan karena suara tangis ibunya melainkan macet yang tejadi di jalan tol Konoha, akibat pertengkaran dari seorang pengendara mobil dan seorang petugas pintu tol. Entahlah apa yang menyebabkan pertengkaran itu terjadi yang jelas Kyuubi sudah nampak ingin melayangkan pukulannya kearah kedua orang bodoh didepan sana.

"Kyuubi, kau harus sabar."

Kyuubi daritadi sudah sangat sabar bahkan sebelum ayahnya mengatakan hal itu, namun sepertinya kesabarannya sudah habis bahkan tanpa sadar umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Kyuubi-nii, kapan kita harus menunggu seperti ini ?" Tanya Menma dengan wajah yang sudah setengah mengantuk.

"Tahun depan." Jawab Kyuubi asal-asalan

Menma langsung terkejut dan nampak membelalakan matanya kemudian ia nampak mengumpat karena harus menunggu dijalan tol ini sampai tahun depan, Kyuubi cuma bisa memutarkan bola matanya mendengar umpatan adiknya yang idiot itu karena percaya begitu saja jawaban Kyuubi yang asal sebut saja.

"Kakakmu hanya menjawab asal-asalan saja, Menma-kun jadi kau tak perlu khawatir karena harus menunggu sampai tahun depan."

Setelah itu Menma nampak memukul kursi Kyuubi dan ia mengumpat karena ia begitu idiot percaya perkataan Kyuubi dan membuat Minato sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anaknya itu, sementara Kushina ia sudah berhenti menangis sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia memilih untuk merenungkan nasib Naruto tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes lagi ia kemudian cepat-cepat menghapusnya agar Minato serta Menma dan Kyuubi tak melihatnya menangis.

_Kau harus kuat Kushina, jangan membuat beban untuk Minato,Kyuubi juga Menma._

.

.

Konyol!

Itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini, ia tidak tahu apakah ini termasuk perbuatan yang ia lakukan saat ini termasuk perbuatan konyol atau bukan. Dia disini menunggu Naruto turun kebawah dan menikmati makan siangnya yang bergizi tinggi dan tak tanggung-tanggung ia menunggu selama lebih dari tiga jam lamanya dan makanan ini bahkan hampir kehilangan nilai gizinya dalam waktu kurang dari beberapa menit lagi karena ia harus menghangatkan makanan ini yang artinya ia harus merebus segala macam jenis olahan sayur yang ada dimeja makan. Dan saat ini ia masih menanyai dirinya sendiri apakah semua kegiatannya tadi adalah perbuatan yang konyol ? Kalau iya, mungkin ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam reputasinya sebagai _Ice Prince Konoha Internasional High School_, bukan berarti ia bangga akan julukan serta reputasinya itu, tapi Naruto pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa tak ada salahnya memiliki julukan yang orang kepada kita walaupun kita tak suka kaena itu menunjukkan karakter khas yang orang kenal dari kita. Dan Sasuke merasa hal itu benar, ia paling tak suka bertingkah diluar batas normal seperti Naruto ataupun Kiba, ia lebih suka diam dan bertingkah normal daripada banyak bicara tapi tak bertingkah normal. Namun prinsipnya itu harus runtuh sekarang hanya karena seorang **NARUTO** dan sampai saat ini pun pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya masih sama.

"Ini termasuk perbuatan konyol nggak sih."

.

.

Apakah ini hari mengumpat sedunia ?

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di otak Kyuubi, ia bahkan belum pernah mengumpat selama lebih dari tiga jam dan membuat ia sadar bahwa mungkin hari ini hari mengumpat sedunia. Ia melirik kearah ayahnya, ayahnya saat ini nampak menikmati suasana yang terjadi saat ini seolah-olah ayahnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan dibelakang sana adiknya serta ibunya sudah mendengkur dengan sempurna walaupun dengkuran mereka masih dalam batas yang wajarnya artinya tidak terlalu nyaring dan lagi-lagi ia mengumpat. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menonjok dua orang bodoh didepan sana dan yang ia ketahui dari orang-orang yang ada disekitar mobilnya bahwa orang itu bernama Hidan dan Kakuzu. Kedua orang bodoh itu masih saja bertengakr lebih dari tiga jam dan mereka tidak merasa pegal sedikitpun ? Dan Kyuubi yakin bahwa dua orang itu bahkan bukan terkategori sebagai orang bodoh lagi tapi sebagai orang idiot yang melebihi kedua adik kembarnya dan lagi-lagi ia mengumpat. Dan membuatnya berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Apakah ini hari mengumpat sedunia ?"

.

.

Naruto diam didalam kamarnya setelah kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya shock ia bahkan belum makan selama lebih dari tiga jam dan ia merasa seperti hidup segan mati tak mau, ia merasa seluruh rohnya pergi berjalan kemana-mana dan yang tertinggal hanya tubuhnya yang merasa kosong tanpa roh sedikitpun didalamnya. Mungkin hal itu berlebihan namun ia sekarang merasa seperti itu kosong dan hampa, ia seperti tidak bergairah untuk hidup namun ia tidak mau mati.

"Jadi, begini rasanya hidup segan mati tak mau ? Jadi, begini rasanya kehilangan semangat hidup Jadi, begini rasanya galau ? Jadi, begini rasanya putus asa ?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto dalam satu kali tarikan nafas, ia kemudian menangis dan tak lama kemudian ia tertawa dengan nada yang sangat miris.

"Cih, selamat datang penyakit bodoh dan selamat menikmati tubuhku yang menurutmu sempurna untuk kau jadikan 'makanan'mu itu."

**TBC**

* * *

**Gomen minna-san karena aku udah molor banget publishnya ini karena tugas yang menumpuk dan ffn yang kemarin tiba-tiba nggak bisa dibuka dan aku harus cari akal biar ffn bisa kebuka dan sekarang udah bisa dibuka dan sekali lagi aku mohon maaf atas kemolorannya ini *menundukkan kepala***

**Dan terima kasih yang udah mau nyempatin review, aku mungkin bakalan lebih jarang publish karena disekolah udah mulai pelajaran tambahan buat persiapan UN. Aku tunggu kritik serta saran kalian di kotak review :D *menghilang***


	5. Chapter 5

**_Six Month to Alive_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi saya cuma minjam karakternya_**

**_Story: Aki no Shimotsuki_**

**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

**_Pairing: NaruHina slight SasuSaku_**

**_Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo, romance gagal dan death chara_**

**_Happy Reading_**

* * *

Akhirnya Kyuubi tiba dirumahnya dengan selamat, sejujurnya ia kesal dengan kejadian bodoh yang terjadi dijalan tol tadi, bagaimana bisa ada orang idiot yang bertengkar lebih dari tiga jam dan malah membentak beberapa petugas terkait yang ingin melerai mereka. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya sakit kepala lebih baik ia segera masuk kerumahnya dan berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kyuubi langsung saja masuk menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya mengangkat koper-koper yang ada dibagasi mobil mereka, ia sih masa bodoh dengan teriakan sang ibu perutnya daritadi sudah berbunyi minta di isi dengan makan-makanan yang bernutrisi tinggi, ia pun mulai memasuki wilayah dapur rumahnya sampai dia melihat Sasuke dengan elitnya tidur diatas meja makannya dengan sangat amat terpaksa ia harus membangunkan bocah Uchiha itu.

"Woy Sas, bangun!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikit pun, ia masih asyik berada di alam mimpinya yang indah itu, membuat Kyuubi jengkel padahal suaranya sudah lumayan kencang cukup membangunkan orang macam Sasuke yang notabenenya beda dari Naruto yang pemalas.

"Woy Sasuke."

Bukannya bangun Sasuke malah meracau tidak jelas membuat Kyuubi makin jengkel sama dirinya, bahkan Kyuubi mulai berpikir untuk menyiram air ke Sasuke supaya dia bangun dari tidurnya tapi sayang dengan makanan yang sudah dibuat Sasuke untuk adiknya daripada basah gara-gara ia nyiram Sasuke mending di makan daripada mubazir. Kyuubi yang sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Sasuke akhirnya memakai cara terakhir untuk membangunkan Sasuke, cara yang sama yang ia lakukan untuk membangunkan Naruto ataupun Menma setiap paginya.

"WOY PANTAT AYAM , CEPETAN BANGUN ATAU GUE CIUM BIBIR ELO KALO LO NGGAK MAU BANGUN!"

Sasuke langsung bamgun setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuubi dan dia nampak menatap tajam kearah Kyuubi yang masih stay cool setelah teriak dengan indahnya tepat disamping telinga Sasuke.

"Cih, baru tau kalo si Dobe punya kakak nggak normal."

"Heh ? Bilang aja mau gue cium, sini mana bibir lo yang suci itu biar gue nodain pake bibir gue yang sensual."

Sasuke langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan nggak mutu Kyuubi itu, sejak kapan Naruto punya kakak doyan sosor bibir orang, iya kalo bibir cewek yang disosor, nah ini malah bibir cowok yang disosor mana bibir Sasuke lagi yang bakalan jadi korbannya mana mungkin dia mau gini-gini dia masih mau disosor sama bibir cewek bukannya bibir cowok, Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya menjauhi semua pikiran nista yang ia ciptakan gara-gara ucapan Kyuubi yang juga nista itu.

"Kalo mau dugem di diskotik jangan disini, rumah gue bukan tempat dugem."

"Siapa juga yang mau dugem dan satu lagi jangan panggil gue dengan sebutan **PANTAT AYAM **, gue punya nama dan nama gue **UCHIHA SASUKE**."

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya dan kemudian menatap tajam Sasuke yang daritadi menatap tajam dirinya bahkan tatapan maut mereka berdua nampak menghasilkan percik-percik petir yang membuat Menma yang mau mendekat kearah mereka lebih memilih menjauhi mereka berdua takut-takut malah ia yang bakalan dijadiin nuget sama Sasuke ataupun Kyuubi.

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan maut menghampiri kepala Sasuke dan juga Kyuubi mereka berdua cuma bisa meringis karena jitakan maut tersebut dan yang menjitak mereka ternyata Minato, tumben banget nih bapak-bapak mau jitak orang biasanya ia milih diam dan senyum-senyum nggak jelas tapi kali ini malah menjitak kedua pemuda yang tengah bersiteru gara-gara bibir, dugem dan pantat ayam.

"Tolong yah kalian berdua diam, bukannya tou-san mau main kasar atau apa tapi bisa tidak kalian liat keadaan sekarang, apa sekarang waktunya tepat buat bertengkar karena masalah sepele ?"

Sasuke dan Kyuubi diam dan sesekali Kyuubi melirik kearah masakan buatan Sasuke yang nampak menggugah selera membuatnya ingin meneteskan air liurnya, membuat Sasuke bergeridik karena ia merasa jijik dengan air liur Kyuubi yang hampir tumpah.

.

.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela pesawat sesekali ia melirik kesebelahnya, terdapat dua pasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar suara mereka cukup heboh membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap mereka.

"Sudah kubilang Dei, kalau ini bukan seni tapi ini malah merusak pestanya!"

"Daripada bonekamu itu bikin orang mau muntah saja!"

"Maaf bisa nggak diem, saya mau tidur."

Akhirnya mereka berdua diam membuat Hinata menghela napas lega tentu saja tadi bukan ia yang berbicara melainkan pria yang ada dikursi seberang, ia nampak aneh dengan aksesoris serba hiunya itu membuat Hinata berpikir kalau pria itu adalah perampok kelas kakap.

"Maaf yah nona cantik, tapi saya tau kalau daritadi nona pasti menganggap kami sepasang kekasih bukan ? Tapi maaf sekali lagi, kami masih normal kok."

Hinata membelalakan matanya, jadi daritadi tebakannya salah mengenai status mereka dan yang bikin malu yang ngomong begitu bukannya pria yang imut-imut itu tapi malah pria yang ia sangka wanita, dunia memang aneh sekarang.

"Aku Hinata."

"Aku Deidara dan dia ini Sasori."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian dia tersenyum kepada dua penumpang pesawat itu yang diketahui bernama Deidara dan Sasori itu dan akibat senyuman maut Hinata kedua pria itu hampir saja kehilangan darah karena mimisan untungnya mereka bisa nahan mimisan mereka coba saja nggak mungkin sekarang mereka bakalan turun di airport terdekat hanya untuk mengobati Deidara dan Sasori.

.

.

Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu setelah insiden jitak menjitak nampak suasana rumah Naruto hening yang terdengar hanya suara ketukan keypad dari handphone Kyuubi, Sasuke dan juga Menma sementara Minato dia asyik membaca koran tiga hari yang lalu dan Kushina ia malah berdiri layaknya patung didepan kamar Naruto.

"Kalau mau masuk kekamar Naru, masuk aja siapa tahu dia lagi butuh pelukan seorang ibu."

Kyuubi kemudian menoleh ayahnya, dia mulai berpikir ayahnya ini mulai terjangkit virus kedua adiknya yang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu atau nggak membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti semua orang tahu dan ia kembali mengotak-atik handphonenya. Sebenarnya Kyuubi daritadi sms Naruto tapi hasilnya nihil belum ada satu balasan pun datang dari Naruto.

_Tentu saja nggak dibalas orang dia lagi badmood gara-gara penyakitnya. Ini yang bego aku atau siapa sih ?_

Kenapa pula Kyuubi mulai ngebatin nggak jelas begitu, jelas-jelas dia juga yang bego tapi setidaknya dia kan keren dan pemikiran apa lagi itu sejak kapan dia jadi narsis gini dan Kyuubi pun menghela napas untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tidak jelasnya itu. Matanya kini beralih kesosok ibunya yang tengah berdiri seperti patung, ia merasa miris melihat ibunya yang tidak berani mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Sas, daritadi si Naru belum keluar kamar ?"

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Menma, kemudian dia beralih lagi ke layar ponselnya yang semuanya berisi pesan singkat yang ditujukan kepada Naruto, kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri didalam hati kenapa juga dia harus bilang yang aneh-aneh ke Naruto waktu itu bilang aja itu mimpi apa susahnya terus Naruto bisa ngelanjutin hidupnya kayak biasa dan kemudian dia menghela napasnya berusaha membuang semua pikiran aneh yang masuk kedalam otaknya.

.

.

Naruto tertegun melihat beratus-ratus sms datang dari Menma, Kyuubi dan juga Sasuke dan isi pesan singkatnya sama.

**Kasian kaa-san nunggu diluar, nggak tanggung jawab kalo nanti kamu bakalan dicap sebagai anak durhaka.**

Dan kenapa pula Sasuke manggil ibunya pake panggilan kaa-san juga eh tapi emang dari dulu ibunya maksa Sasuke buat manggil ibunya pake sebutan kaa-san dan lagian kenapa ia malah mikirin hal nggak penting begini yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah ibunya pasti sang ibu daritadi tidak berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menangis, entah karena apa mungkin karena ia nggak tega mau berhadapan dengan ibunya yang pasti bakalan nangis pas liat Naruto.

"Keep Strong Nar, keep strong. Mana Naruto yang doyan senyum sana sini biarpun banyak dapat masalah."

Naruto berusaha membuat dirinya sekuat mungkin padahal hasilnya percuma ia tetap saja rapuh yang jelas ia belum siap menerima kenyataan kalau ia menderita kanker, padahal ia masih pengen ngelanjutin hidupnya yang normal dan tiba-tiba dia jadi ingat gurauan Kiba tempo hari tentu ia tahu itu hanya candaan saja tapi kenapa gurauan Kiba waktu itu jadi kenyataan apa itu do'a ?

"Do'a apaan sih Nar, itu takdir inget takdir."

Lagi-lagi ia berusaha membuat semua pemikirannya tadi jadi pemikiran yang positif tapi kalau awalnya udah berpikiran negatif tentu akan terus berpikiran seperti itu, lebih baik ia segera buka pintu kamarnya terus meluk ibunya dan pura-pura sok tegar padahal dikamar dia udah kayak orang frustasi, berasa kayak hidup segan mati tidak mau.

Kushina menatap kearah pintu kamar Naruto, ia seperti orang bodoh berdiri didepan pintu kamar anaknya dan tidak berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya padahal biasanya ia juga main dobrak aja kalau mau masuk kamar Naruto yang buat Minato geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang mau dugem ke diskotik, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah berdiri didepan kamar Naruto tanpa melakukan apapun terkesan semacam patung, padahal Minato sudah bilang padanya kalau ia mau masuk yah masuk saja dan kenapa ia malah berdiri didepan pintu kamar anaknya sendiri kayak orang mau minta makan.

CEKLEK!

Kushina menegang saat mendengar suara kunci dibuka, sudah pasti itu Naruto sesaat kemudian nampak Naruto keluar dengan wajah seperti orang habis bangun tidur dan wajahnya nampak kaget sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan kenapa berdiri disini ? Terus apa-apaan tadi itu teme, suaramu dengan suara Kyuubi-nii menganggu tidurku saja."

Seisi rumah cengo, tentu saja padahal mereka semua tahu Naruto pasti dikamar kayak orang kehilangan gairah hidup tapi mereka kan tidak melihat Naruto ngapain dikamar tapi yang jelas mereka tahulah mana ada orang yang habis di diagnosis punya penyakit parah dengan entengnya bilang kayak Naruto tadi berasa kayak orang yang tidak punya beban sama sekali. Sandiwara Naruto buruk sekali, bahkan keliatan aneh.

"Hah ? Naru, kamu lagi nggak streskan sayang ?"

Pertanyaan apa pula itu kenapa ibunya seperti orang tidak percaya bahwa ia baru bangun tidur padahal sih memang dia nggak tidur sama sekali malah ia merenung banyak hal mulai dari masa kecilnya sampai gurauan Kiba seminggu yang lalu atau mungkin dua minggu yang lalu entahlah Naruto lupa padahal dikamar dia kayak orang yang hidup segan mati tak mau tapi kenapa ia pas keluar kamar dia berasa enteng banget kayak nggak ada beban gitu.

"Apaan sih kaa-chan, norak banget buat apa aku stres, nggak penting banget deh hahaha."

"Maaf yah dobe tapi sekarang keliatan banget tampangmu kayak tampang orang stres."

Bahkan Sasuke sadar dan Naruto mulai merutuki aktingnya yang payah, dia kemudian diam dan memasang ekspresi datar emang mau pakai ekspresi apaan lagi sih mau senyum aja susah apalagi ketawa malah terkesan seperti pemaksaan banget.

"Lupain masalah stres. Aku laper."

Kushina tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto, setidaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang Naruto walaupun dia tahu kalau Naruto pasti uring-uringan nggak jelas dikamarnya itu kemudian dia menuruni tangga rumah mereka dan segera kedapur untuk menghangatkan masakan Sasuke kan sayang kalau dibuang mending dimakan siapa tahu nambah nutrisi buat yang makan.

.

.

Pesawat yang Hinata naiki sudah dengan lancarnya landing di landasan pacu bandara entah kenapa ia mulai mendeksripsikan banyak hal entah apa saja yang ia deksripsikan dia lupa bahkan dia bingung sebenarnya buat apa ia mendeksripsikan sesuatu apa untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya di pesawat, padahal pesawat udah landing daritadi dia cuma menungguwaktu yang pas untuk keluar.

"Duluan ya."

Hinata menoleh kearah Deidara dan Sasori kemudian dia mengangguk cepat dan kembali mendeksripsikan apa saja yang dapat ia deksripsikan sambil menunggu suasana kabin pesawat cukup sepi baru ia akan keluar.

"Naruto-kun apa kabar yah ?"

.

.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bersin entah kenapa ia merasa semenjak di diagnosis terkena kanker ia malah sering bersin dan ia mulai menyalahkan sistem imunnya yang bekerja tidak baik, padahal sebenarnya sih dia tidak sadar saja bahwa hampir seluruh orang di Konoha dan juga teman-temannya yang ada dimana-mana itu tengah membicarakan dirinya yang terkena kanker.

"Makasih loh Sas, udah mau ngerawat Naruto selama seminggu ini atau mungkin dua minggu belakangan ini maaf juga yah kalau Naru banyak ngerepotin."

Sasuke cuma bisa senyum dia lagi malas ngomong bukannya apa dia males aja kalau Kyuubi malah mulai ngelantur nggak jelas kayak tadi pas bangunin Sasuke dengan kalimat anehnya itu. Sementara Naruto ia malah tanpa ekspresi menatap Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke pengen nabok mukanya atau mungkin sekarang ia dan Naruto tukar jiwa karena daritadi Sasuke merasa kalau dia itu cerewet banget mirip Naruto malahan terus Naruto diam dan kalem malah terkesan datar sama kayak Sasuke.

"Hati dijalan ya beb."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan dan Kyuubi ia cuma senyum nggak jelas pas ditatap sama Naruto dan membuat Naruto berpikiran kalau kakaknya agak sedikit gila karena senyum pas ditatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang Naruto sendiri juga nggak tahu dia berekspresi kayak gimana. Sementara Sasuke menatap Kyuubi tajam entah berapa kali dua orang ini bertatapan (mesra) seperti itu.

"Apaan tuh, bisa nggak kalo ngomong nggak usah bermakna ambigu gitu ?"

"Ambigu apaan sih sa—

"Kaa-san, tou-san pulang dulu yah. Dobe jangan lupa banyak makan biar nggak sakit, woy Menma besok-bseok tanding main basket yuk. Aku mau pulang nih bye."

—yang."

Sasuke buruan ngacir sebelum kalimat nggak mengenakan Kyuubi selesai dan Kyuubi cuma cengo karena masih kepengen ngejahilin Sasuke lagi, Kyuubi masih normal tentu saja kalo nggak mana mungkin kemarin dia nembak cewek pake lilin-lilin ditepi kolam renang dan pas ditanya sama Naruto perihal siapa pacarnya, Kyuubi cuma bilang dia nggak bakalan kasi tau nama pacarnya sebelum tuh cewek dia ajak kerumah.

"Terus, pacar Kyuubi-nii mau diapain ? Buat aku aja yah."

"Hah ? Enak aja!"

Dan Menma cuma mengerucutkan bibirnya dan buru-buru dia masuk kerumah dan sekarang diteras rumah mereka menyisakan Naruto dan Kyuubi karena Kushina dan Minato udah masuk kedalem rumah katanya sih mau beres-beres rumah.

"Jadi ? Kyuubi-nii nggak kuliah."

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian dia nampak menghela napas karena pertanyaan sang adik terlalu rumit buatnya bukan Kyuubi bodoh atau oon atau idiot atau sebangsanya lah tapi Kyuubi bingung mau jawab apa masak ia jawab iya padahal dia kan belum tentu juga nggak kuliah terus kalau mau jawab tidak Kyuubi aja masih belum daftar sama sekali, bahkan nyentuh formulir pendaftaran aja belum untung waktu pendaftaran masih lama, jadi option yang tepat adalah cuma geleng-geleng kepala entah Naruto ngerti maksudnya atau nggak.

_Bodoh ah, mau ngerti enggaknya urursan Naruto._

.

.

Konoha Airport penuh dan sesak, seperti biasa dan Neji cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah menunggu adiknya keluar dari bandara dan dia nggak tahu sekarang ia ada dimana yang jelas dia udah nunggu, urusan ketemu nggak ketemunya itu belakangan. Saat tengah asyik mikirin sesuatu entah apalah itu tiba-tiba saja Neji mendengar suara panggilan dari adiknya.

"Neji-nii!"

Neji kemudian mencari sumber suara dan setelah menemukan orang yang ia cari, ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum manis kearah Hinata dan membuat beberapa wanita yang ada disana cuma bisa terpesona sama senyuman Neji.

"Neji-nii udah dengar kabar belum ?"

Neji hanya menggelek membuat Hinata mengerang kecewa entah kabar apa Neji kurang tahu karena ia nggak punya waktu untuk mendengar gosip atau apapun itu.

"Kabar apa sih ?"

"Kabar tentang Naruto."

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai minna-san, akhirnya bisa publish juga dan makasih yang udah review. Entah perasaan ku atau dichapter ini semuanya gaje mana Sasukenya OOC lagi, humornya juga aneh pula padahal dichpater ini aku mau full humor gitu biar kalian nggak bosan juga sama adegan yang sedih-sedih. Jangan lupa review yah *menghilang***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Six Month to Alive**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi saya cuma minjam karakternya**_

_**Story: Aki no Shimotsuki**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Pairing: NaruHina slight SasuSaku**_

_**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo, romance gagal dan death chara**_

_**Happy Reading**_

Neji menghela napas saat Hinata menanyakan perihal Naruto, tentu saja ia tahu perihal penyakit adik dari sahabatnya Kyuubi itu, bahkan Neji berani bertaruh Kyuubi mulai membandingkan kejadian adiknya ini dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya kejadian tentang _orang itu_

"Tentu saja, hampir semua orang membicarakan perihal Naruto untung saja media massa tidak tahu tentang penyakit Naruto kalau sampai tahu mungkin tidak hanya seisi Konoha saja yang bakal tahu tapi seluruh dunia akan tahu apalagi fans-fans Naruto yang ada diluar negeri sana."

Hinata mengangguk, ia paham akan hal itu Naruto cukup terkenal ralat sangat terkenal berkat menang berbagai penghargaan dibidang menulis ia jadi mempunyai banyak fans.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri kompleks perumahan Uchiha terlihat beberapa anak nampak bermain disana, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang tepat berdiri dihadapannya, tatapan yang sama seperti saat _orang itu_ tiada.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Wah, kau berubah jadi pria yang dingin Sasuke. Padahal kau dulu berandalan, kau bahkan hampir membunuh ayahmu karena kelakuanmu itu atau setidaknya sudah ada korban gara-gara kelakuanmu itu."

Seolah tak peduli dengan arah pembicaraan orang didepannya Sasuke kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat orang didepannya kesal.

"Oh. Sasuke Uchiha berubah menjadi pengecut ?"

Sasuke berbalik kemudian ia menatap dengan tatapan membunuh dan seolah-olah Sasuke ingin memakan orang itu.

"Kau diam, Shisui!"

Shisui tersenyum, senyuman sinis tepatnya ia menatap Sasuke lama-lama kemudian entah kenapa dia mendekat kearah Sasuke dan sekarang jarak mereka tidak kurang dari 1 cm menyisakan sedikit celah diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau mau aku diam seperti apa Sasuke ? Tapi kalau dipikir lagi mungkin kau mau aku diam untuk selama-lamanya kan ? Sama seperti _orang itu_."

.

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Namikaze sangatlah tenang, biasanya setiap makan malam Menma ataupun Naruto berebut makanan atau Kushina yang memarahi Kyuubi yang sering memilih-milih makanan, tapi saat ini tidak ada keributan diantara mereka yang terdengar saat ini hanya bunyi dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Minato merasa makan malam kali ini hampa tak terasa apapun mungkin ini efek dari penyakit Naruto.

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, kita harus bicara."

Disinilah Naruto, diruang keluarga dan dia tengah menatap datar kearah ayahnya seolah-olah ia tak ingin memberi penjelasan kepada Minato tentang apapun semuanya sudah jelas, dia sekarang anak penyakitan dan tengah sekarat dan menunggu maut datang menjemputnya, miris bukan ?

"Malam ini, kita jalan-jalan ke pasar malam."

Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya, ia kaget karena perkataan dari mulut ayahnya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan bahkan melenceng sangat jauh. Membuatnya harus berpikir ulang untuk menebak apa yang akan ayahnya bicarakan.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas bosan, ratusan kali ia mendengar cerita spektakuler Shisui dari mulut kakeknya dan pada akhirnya ia akan membandingkan semua cucu-cucunya dengan Shisui, entah sudah berapa puluh ribu petuah yang disampaikan kakeknya kepada setiap cucunya untuk mencontoh Shisui, tapi bagi Sasuke petuah itu hanya masuk telinga kiri dan keluar ditelinga kanan.

"Anggap saja kita lagi kena siraman rohani gratis."

"Kau saja yang berpikiran begitu, Obito. Aku sih ogah."

Obito terkekeh, kemudian dia menghela napas bosan sama seperti Sasuke bayangkan saja mendengarkan Madara berceramah sama saja mendengarkan seniornya di Kepolisian memberinya semacam bimbingan rohani agar ia siap mental ketika bertugas dan bagi Obito hal semacam itu tak perlu karena hasilnya sama saja, siap ataupun tidak siap itu adalah resiko dari pekerjaan yang telah ditekuninya, sama seperti petuah Madara hasilnya akan sama saja mau cucunya mengikuti Shisui ataupun tidak itu adalah jalan yang telah mereka pilih lagipula siapa yang mau dibandingkan dengan orang seperti Shisui.

"Kalau dipikir lagi, Shisui itu jenius dan hanya kakek orang bodoh yang mau membandingkan cucunya dengan orang jenius macam Shisui."

.

.

Naruto langsung tahu niat busuk ayahnya ketika ia menyadari sekarang mereka sedang berada ditempat parkir rumah sakit Konoha, ia akan mengutuk Kyuubi karena telah memberinya _kloroform_ ketika ia ingin membuka pintu mobil bahkan daritadi yang ada dibayangannya ia seperti korban adegan penculikan di film action tentang agen rahasia dan dia juga membayangkan dirinya akan diselamatkan oleh _James Bond_ tapi kalau dipikir-pikir malah hal itu terkesan menjijikan.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya pasar malam ? Kaa-san juga ngapain harus ngumpet di belakang sana."

Kushina keluar dengan cengiran tidak jelas, nampaknya ia menyadari potensi anaknya yang suatu hari nanti bakal jadi polisi. Ia bahkan dengan cepatnya membayangkan Naruto berpakaian dinas polisi dengan wajah tampan dan terkenal dimana-mana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kaa-san pikirkan sih ? Kau seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup saja deh."

.

.

Hinata tengah asyik bermain _Clash of Clans_ di _I-Pad_ milik Neji, ia menghiraukan Neji yang tengah menatap nanar _I-Pad_ miliknya yang jadi korban keganasan Hinata yang dengan gilanya menyentuh layarnya sekuat mungkin. Sementara Hinata hanya berteriak penuh kemenangan ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan lawannya bahkan dia sempat ingin membanting _I-Pad_ milik Neji namun sepertinya Neji langsung merebut harta kesayangannya itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau banting tanpa ini aku bisa mati bosan di kantor."

"Kau kan bisa beli yang baru, Neji-nii."

Neji langsung menjitak kepala adiknya itu dan terdengar Hinata berteriak karena jitakan maut Neji, Neji langsung bergegas pergi mengamankan kepala serta mengamankan hartanya yang berharga itu dari tangan maut Hinata, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kamar Hinata ia bisa mendengar gumaman Hinata.

"Semoga Naruto-kun nggak punya niatan untuk bunuh diri."

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto duduk diruangan Kabuto yang nyaman dan sekali lagi dia melihat tetangga disebelah rumahnya ini mengenakan pakaian dokternya. Naruto pernah mendengar cerita dari Kyuubi kalau Kabuto ini jenius dan di rumahnya tidak terhitung lagi medali,piagam penghargaan serta sertifikat yang ia dapatkan dari memenangkan Olimpiade Sains Internasional selain itu Kyuubi juga mengatakan kalau Kabuto itu seumuran dengan Kyuubi sayangnya Naruto tidak percaya hal itu karena Kyuubi itu tipikal orang yang sulit untuk dipercaya dengan berbagai alasan.

"Bagaimana Naruto, kau setuju tidak ?"

"Heh ? Apa ?"

"Astaga, jadi kau tidak mendengarkannya daritadi apa sih yang kau pikirkan ? Kami menyetujui tentang kau yang akan dikemoterapi, kau setuju tidak!"

"Aku sih ngikut aja."

_Memang aku peduli,mau dikemotrapi , mau disuntik, mau dioperasi juga seterah. Hasilnya sama aja ujung-ujungnya aku bakalan mati._

.

.

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersadar dengan rasa pening luar biasa yang menyerang kepalanya, dia baru ingat kalau semalam sehabis pulang dari acara keluarga yang konyol itu kepalanya berasa ditimpa beban beribu-ribu ton membuatnya sulit untuk membuka matanya bahkan ia tak sempat ganti baju dan juga mengecek apakah ada tugas atau tidak. Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia segera mandi dan setelah itu berpakaian mungkin ia akan sarapan di sekolah, ia harus segera sampai di sekolah dengan alasan bahwa ketika Shisui pulang ke Jepang pasti Shisui bakalan jogging disekitar komplek dan akan pulang kerumahnya tepat jam 06.30 dan sialnya biasanya Sasuke akan ketemu orang paling menyebalkan itu ketika ia berangkat sekolah di jam segitu dan untuk menghindari beberapa insiden kecil seperti kemarin maka seorang Sasuke Uchiha dengan inisiatifnya sendiri berangkat sebelum jam 06.30. Setelah Sasuke membereskan beberapa perlengkapan sekolah ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan untuk berpamitan dengan orang tuanya tapi sepertinya usaha Sasuke bakalan sia-sia untuk menghindari Shisui pagi ini karena lelaki itu sudah duduk di meja makan dengan wajah yang ceria dan tengah mengobrol santai dengan kedua orang tuanya.

_Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu disini ?_

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau mau sarapan ayo duduk di sampingku ?"

"Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

Naruto terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan dia sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah, sebelum berangkat ia harus sarapan serta minum obat yang telah diberikan oleh Kabuto kalau saja ia boleh memilih ia lebih memilih berangkat langsung ke sekolah daripada harus sarapan serta minum obat, bahkan ia lebih memilih berada di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apapun daripada harus pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan hidup, tapi itu kenyataannya, ia memang sudah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.

"Yo, morning dobe."

"Teme?!"

Naruto cukup terkejut ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang berada dirumahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan hal itu cukup menakutkan mengingat Sasuke selalu datang dengan wajah datar biarpun suasana hatinya sedang bahagia sekalipun.

"Kau kesurupan yah, Teme ?"

.

.

.

Hinata menatap dirinya dicermin dan tersenyum layaknya orang gila kemudian memuji dirinya sendiri, membuat Neji yang tengah duduk dikasur menggeleng kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya itu, saat ini ia tengah mengecek surat-menyurat yang harus dibawa Hinata untuk dokumen kepindahannya ke Konoha Internasional High School, seharusnya dokumen seperti itu sudah diurus sejak lama namun mengingat Hinata itu pelupa plus pemalas jadi dokumen itu belum terkirim sampai ia benar-benar pulang ke Konoha, untungnya Neji kenal dengan kepala yayasan Konoha Internasional High School jadi dokumen itu bisa diurus belakangan.

"Kau itu mabuk yah ? Daritadi senyum sendiri habis itu memuji dirimu sendiri."

"Hahaha, aku hanya nggak sabar saja Neji-nii."

"OH! Kau nggak sabaran banget mau ketemu Naruto yah ?"

BLUSH!

Hinata langsung blushing ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya ia segera meninggalkan cermin yang mungkin saja hampir pecah itu, ia segera mengambil tasnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan.

"Neji-nii cepetan dong, nanti telat lagi."

.

.

.

Suasana kelas X B pagi ini seperti biasanya, liar dan tak terkendalikan hal itu wajar sih mengingat semua biang keonaran ada disini ditambah lagi saat ini guru mereka sama sekali belum datang atau lebih tepatnya _Dia tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan._ Naruto hanya dapat melamun sambil mencoret-coret bukunya kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dia sepertinya bertukar jiwa dengan Sasuke, karena pagi ini Sasuke jauh lebih berisik dan ia jauh lebih banyak diam. Membuat Sakura yang duduk dibelakangnya hanya dapat cengo tapi sepertinya hal itu wajar sih mengingat kondisi Naruto sekarang yang mungkin saja sudah tidak punya niatan untuk hidup. Sakura menghela napasnya kemudian ia hendak berbicara dengan dua orang didepannya tapi tiba-tiba saja kelasnya mendadak sunyi senyap dan ia baru menyadari bahwa wali kelasnya itu baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Pagi anak-anak, sekarang kalian mendapat teman baru dikelas ini. Silahkan kamu perkenalkan dirimu."

Hinata mengangguk sesaat kemudian dia menatap teman sekelasnya cukup lama, ia memang tidak asing dengan beberapa wajah di kelas ini tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu ketika ditatap sebegitu intensnya dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hyuuga-san ?"

"Eh?! Maaf sensei. Watashi no namae wa Hyuuga Hinata-desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Hinata langsung membungkuk, ia agak sedikit canggung ketika membungkukkan badannya mungkin efek tinggal diluar negeri karena mereka tidak perlu membungkukan badan saat memperkenalkan diri dikelas dan ditambah lagi teman sekelasnya yang baru menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan membuatnya menjadi lebih canggung lagi.

"Baiklah, kau duduk di sebelah Haruno."

Hinata segera menuju bangku yang dimaksud Kakashi, karena ia juga cukup mengenal Sakura jadi dia tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri ke Sakura apalagi merasa canggung. Sementara itu guru yang juga wali kelasnya itu yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi mulai membuka sesi belajar mengajar tapi sebelum itu ia nampaknya akan memberitahukan pengumuman penting.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebentar lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan sebuah event tahunan yang dikenal dengan piala OSIS. Karena itu dengan sangat **terpaksa **kalian akan bebas belajar sampai event ini berakhir. Dan yang untuk jadi panitia, bekerjalah dengan semaksimal mungkin kudengar kepala yayasan akan hadir untuk meninjau event ini."

Terdengar jeritan bahagia dari murid-murid kelas X B setelah mendengar pengumuman itu membuat Kakashi menatap malas kearah murid-muridnya itu, terkadang ia berpikir kalau murid-muridnya ini sepertinya overdosis akan nutrisi jadinya mereka terlihat begitu liar dan tidak pernah lelah kalau dalam urusan membuat onar.

"Baiklah bisakah kita melanjutkan pelajaran kita. Sekarang buka halaman 68, kita akan belajar tentang gerak parabola."

Terdengar desahan dari para siswa mereka sepertinya kecewa bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan pelajaran seperti biasanya lagi. Mereka berharap akan ada pengumuman lain tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada pengumuman lainnya dan mereka harus melanjutkan pelajaran fisika yang menurut mereka membosankan itu.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Kakashi segera mengakhiri pelajaran dan segera keluar dari kelas X B, beberapa murid nampak menuju ke kantin, begitu juga dengan Kiba ia bermaksud ingin mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto untuk makan bersama di kantin dan juga ia ingin meminta maaf atas candaannya yang keterlaluan tempo hari ke Naruto.

"Hoy Nar, Sas. Kantin yuk."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dua orang yang diajak tersebut, biasanya Naruto dengan semangat 45 akan menerima ajakan Kiba, namun kali ini berbeda Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab ajakan Kiba dan tetap diam di kursinya. Sampai ia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera pergi keluar Kiba berencana menyusulnya namun ia segera dihadang Sasuke, membuat Kiba mengerti bahwa kehadirannya tidak membawa dampak yang baik bagi Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata berdiri dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Kiba, Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

"Hinata-chan kau mau kemana ?"

"Jalan-jalan sebentar."

.

.

Cukup mengerikan bagi orang-orang yang mengenal Naruto melihat anak itu berjalan bagaikan mayat hidup. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan remaja berambut blonde itu tapi yang jelas mereka tahu bahwa Naruto tidak bisa diusik untuk saat ini, bahkan mereka yang daritadi sudah berada diatap sekolah menikmati waktu istirahat segera pergi ketika tahu Naruto datang, biasanya mereka tetap akan ada disana dan mengabaikan Naruto tapi aura yang dipancarkan Naruto kali ini meminta mereka untuk menyingkir. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak merasakan angin yang menyapu lembut wajahnya, namun sepertinya ketenangannya terusik oleh seseorang ia segera bangkit dan kemudian mendapati Hinata anak baru dikelasnya tengah berdiri menatap dirinya. Angin yang semula berhembus dengan lembut berubah jadi sedikit kencang menerbangkan beberapa daun serta membuat rambut Hinata melayang kesana kemari mengikuti angin tersebut, membuat dia harus menahan rambutnya dengan tangannya. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya kemudian menjepit rambutnya agar tidak terbang tertiup angin.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Naruto-kun. Sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Manik biru langit milik Naruto menatap manik indigo milik Hinata tajam, seingatnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi kenapa gadis itu seperti mengenalnya cukup lama. Kemudian lagi-lagi angin berhembus sedikit kencang, namun angin ini merupakan tanda bagi Hinata maupun Naruto. Tanda awal dari kisah mereka berdua dan tanda yang akan mengubah Naruto sedikit demi sedikit dari pemuda yang awalnya pesimis berubah kembali menjadi optimis.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Gomen minna-san karena telat updatenya, beberapa bulan ini udah mulai disibukkan sama try out, uas dan un. Untungnya udah selesai sih, cuma tinggal ngecek buku pinjaman dari sekolah yang belum di kembalikan sama belajar buat ikut tes masuk ptn atau sbmptn. Sekali lagi mohon maaf yah atas keterlambatan updatenya yang kayaknya udah telat banget dan juga terima kasih atas review dari kalian semua. Sekian :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Six Month to Alive**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi saya Cuma minjam karakternya**_

_**Story: Aki no Shimotsuki**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Pairing: NaruHina slight SasuSaku**_

_**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo, romance gagal dan deatch chara**_

_**Happy Reading**_

"Apa aku mengenalmu ?!"

Desisan naruto cukup terdengar oleh Hinata, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela napas panjang, pertanda ia ingin mengingatkan Naruto tentang pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ya, dulu. Ketika kita dulu satu sekolah ketika SD."

Naruto mendengus, tentu saja ia tidak ingat. Ia bahkan lupa siapa temannya ketika SD, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura karena mereka sejak TK bahkan sudah saling kenal. Ia kemudian pergi dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan Hinata, namun Hinata menahan lengan pemuda blonde itu.

"Kau tidak ingat ? Kau dulu yang mengenalkanku pada Sakura-chan. Kita sebangku waktu SD."

"Maaf, Hyuuga-san. Aku lupa dan sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kalaupun aku ingat."

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dengan kasar kemudian dia segera meninggalkan atap sekolah, meninggalkan Hinata yang tertegun akan perkataan Naruto tadi.

.

.

Naruto segera turun dari atap dan menuju ke kelas namun ketika ia turun ada Shikamaru yang menunggunya di salah satu anak tangga.

"Aku dengar apa yang kau ucapkan pada Hinata."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Yah, memang bukan urusanku, tapi Naruto yang akan kubahas ini adalah urusanku."

"Cepat katakan aku mau pergi!"

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, ia tak tahu harus mulai darimana, mungkin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, kejadian tentang gurauan yang ia ciptakan bersama Kiba kemarin ketika menjenguk Naruto dirumahnya.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf atas gurauanku dan Kiba waktu itu."

"Hn. Terus ? Hanya itu ? Tenang saja aku mengerti kalian hanya bercanda. Sudah selesai ? Aku mau pergi dulu. Permisi."

"Belum selesai bodoh."

Shikamaru langsung menghadang Naruto dengan kakinya agar pemuda blonde itu tetap diam ditempatnya sampai ia selesai bicara.

"Tck! Ini sungguh merepotkan tahu."

"Kalau merepotkan kenapa kau hadang aku, idiot."

"Karena ini penting, bodoh."

Naruto menghela napas, dia menatap Shikamaru kemudian Shikamaru balik menatapnya, sungguh ini konyol kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Dia seperti pasangan yang habis putus dari pacarnya dan gilanya lagi kekasihnya itu Shikamaru, dan dengan segera Naruto menghapus imajinasinya itu. Karena itu amat sangat menjijikan, menurutnya.

"Kau tidak usah jadi panitia lagi, nanti aku ganti dengan seseorang."

"Hah ? Siapa yang nyuruh ?!"

"Aku! Aku ini ketua panitia Naruto, aku berhak menentukan kau layak jadi panitia lagi atau nggak."

Naruto mendengus kesal, dia benci dikasihani orang karena penyakitnya ini, dia masih mampu kok, Shikamaru memang berhak, tapi dia lebih berhak karena dia ditunjuk karena kinerjanya dan Naruto tidak mau semua yang ia kerjakan berbulan-bulan ini sia-sia.

"Kau tahu Shikamaru, aku nggak mau kerja kerasku selama berbulan-bulan ini sia-sia dan digantikan dengan orang lain."

"Tapi kondisi—

"—aku yang tahu kondisi tubuhku sendiri. Dan kau tahu, aku benci dikashiani."

Shikamaru mulai merasa ini seperti sinetron atau telenovela, dia tahu Naruto pasti akan menolak dan dengan terpaksa Shikamaru harus menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri, namun sepertinya pemuda berambut nanas ini tidak mau kehilangan akal, dengan teriakan yang cukup keras dia membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Aku akan mencarikan orang yang akan membantumu!"

.

.

Naruto sepanjang hari menatap malas kearah papan tulis, sementara Hinata hanya diam dia masih memikirkan ucapan Naruto tadi siang diatap, sementara Sasuke dia cuma dapat terdiam melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Jadi, Jepang satu-satrunya Negara Asia yang menjajah Negara Asia lainnya, itu karena Jepang merasa orang yang memiliki kulit berwarna dapat sejajar dengan orang kulit putih." Asuma menjelaskan dengan suara yang lantang dengan maksud agar semua muridnya tidak berada ditempat lain.

Naruto mengacungkan jarinya, bermaksud ingin izin keluar namun sepertinya Asuma telah salah sangka duluan, sambil tersenyum dia menghampiri Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto. Apa pertanyaanmu ?"

"Ano—Asuma-sensei—saya mau izin ke toilet."

.

.

Hari sudah cukup sore, pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu. Beberapa murid masih di sekolah untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan sisanya berada di ruang OSIS untuk rapat mengenai Piala OSIS.

"Baiklah, aku mau laporan per divisi."

Beberapa divisi melaporkan, keadaan mereka seperti Sakura yang menjadi personal in charge di bagian lomba Judo atau Sasuke yang melaporkan pencarian dana atau Ino yang mempermasalahkan sulitnya mencari vendor untuk makanan panitia, sampai akhirnya laporan terakhir di tutup oleh divisi yang dipegang Naruto.

"Tidak ada kendala, semua baik-baik saja."

Aura dingin yang diciptakan Naruto membuat beberapa orang bergeridik ngerim pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah mengeluarkan aura seperti itu.

"Kalau Kiba, sebagai anggota yang sedivisi dengan Naruto, apa ada kendala ?"

"Kalau itu—kami hanya kekurangan tenaga saja."

Naruto menatap tajam Kiba, sementara Kiba berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain wajah Kiba kali ini nampak pucat pasi.

"Baiklah, kita akan menambah satu orang lagi, sekian rapat kali ini. Selamat sore."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, setelah rapat dia harus segera ke gedung olahraga untuk berlatih judo, namun matanya menangkap sesosok rambut indigo yang tengah duduk dikursi panjang yang disediakan pihak sekolah di sepanjang koridor.

"Hinata-chan ?" Sapa Sakura ramah, dia memutuskan duduk sebentar disebelah teman sewaktu SD-nya itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah selesai latihan judonya ?"

"Belum, aku ada rapat buat piala osis sebentar. Lagian kakak sepupuku masih sibuk jadi dia belum menjemputku juga."

Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum kemudian dia kembali melamun, dia kepikiran kata-kata Naruto tadi siang, entah kenapa hatinya jadi remuk mendengar kata-kata Naruto tadi.

"Hinata-chan, kalau kau sedih ceritalah padaku, aku selalu ada untukmu."

Hati Hinata menghangat saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura, sudah lama tidak ada yang ia ajak untuk curhat, selama di Amerika teman-temannya selalu bersikap apatis sehingga sulit untuk Hinata bersosialisasi disana ditambah sifatnya yang pemalu.

"Yo, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh sebentar, didapatinya Kakashi yang tengah melambai padanya dan ia membalas melambai kepada Kakashi.

"Ah, Konichiwa Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah, tak perlu seformal itu Hyuuga, panggil aku Kakashi-nii saja. Kau sedang menunggu Neji bukan ?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar Kakashi menyebutkan nama Neji, setaunya Neji tidak pernah menyebutkan Kakashi sebagai temannya selama ini atau mungkin Hinata salah pendengaran.

"Ah—tadi sensei bilang apa, maaf aku tidak mendengar apapun tadi, aku terlalu focus dengan hal lain."

"Aku bertanya, kau sedang menunggu Neji bukan ? Dasar, workaholic sekali dia."

"Iya, sen—ah maksudku Kakashi-nii. Aku sedang menunggu Neji-nii."

.

.

Neji memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan KIHS dia keluar dari mobil _Pajero Sport_ miliknya itu, terlihat Hinata baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah kemudian dia menghampiri Hinata.

"Neji-nii. Baru saja aku akan pulang diantar Kakashi-sensei."

"Hey, sudah kubilang panggil aku Kakashi-nii."

"Gomen."

"Kalau kau coba sentuh Hinata tersayangku, kubunuh kau."

Kakashi tertawa, sementara Sakura menendang kakinya dan Hinata menatap heran Kakashi dan Sakura, kira-kira hubungan mereka berdua apa ? Apa jangan-jangan mereka pacaran ? Begitulah pikiran Hinata.

"Oh, ya Hinata-chan aku duluan yah dan satu hal lagi, aku dan Kakashi-nii itu sepupu."

.

.

Kyuubi menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama, beberapa hari ini ponselnya selalu penuh oleh pesan dari teman-temannya. Mereka mengajak berkumpul kembali, hitung-hitung reunian begitu kata mereka. Kyuubi kemudian membuang ponselnya kearah tempat tidur dan membaringkan dirinya dikasur kesayangannya itu, matanya memejam cukup lama dan tak sadar airmata mengalir dari kedua mata Kyuubi.

"Hey, bodoh. Apa kabarmu disana heh ? Kau tahu, terjadi sesuatu yang sama dengan adikku, ya sama denganmu."

.

.

Alarm berbunyi cukup keras, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia malas untuk pergi ke sekolah, mengingatbahwa dia sakit dan harus berada di rumah sakit sampai separuh sisa hidupnya. Optimis ? Tidak dia bukan pemuda yang optimis lagi. Dia hanya seonggok mayat hidup yang siap pergi dari dunia ini kapan saja, namun suara ibunya memanggil dari luarlah yangmampu membuatnya bergerak, dia tak mau ibunya sedih ataupun menangis karena dia, jadi dia memutuskan berberes, kemudian dia segera keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Bau masakan ibunya membuatnya segera turun kebawah dan dilihatnya berbagai hidangan kesukaannya bertumpuk dimeja.

"Naruto-kun, hari ini kaa-san special memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan pagi ada ramen, mulai dari ramen yang cup sampai ramen special."

"Naru, kau keren sekali mampu membuat kaa-chan memasakan kita semua ramen. Aku bangga denganmu, kembaranku."

Naruto tertegun, entah kenapa perlakuan ibunya ini, seolah-olah dia besok tidak bernapas lagi, seolah-olah hari ini hari terakhirnya di bumi dan entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak di dadanya mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Maaf bu, aku ada piket pagi jadi aku duluan saja. Jaa."

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya pagi ini dengan sangat rapi, berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya dia akan membiarkan bajunya tidak rapi, namun kali ini dia sangat rapi karena dia harus mengunjungi makam seseorang, dia singgah sebentar membeli sebuket bunga lily kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalananya.

Pemakaman Besar Uchiha

Sasuke, paling enggan menginjakkan kakinya kesini, dia tak pernah mau kesini dengan berbagai alas an, namun hari ini dia harus kesini, mengunjungi seseorang.

_**Telah beristirahat dengan anak, kakak serta cucu kami**_

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

"Hey, kau senangkan melihatku menderita. Itachi."

**TBC**

**Hai minna-san, ah sudah lama nggak update. Maklum ada kesibukan di dunia nyata yang tak bisa ditinggalkan sedih. Sejauh ini makasih atas dukungan kalian, author berusaha untuk keep updated walaupun nggak sering, harap maklum lah. Sekali lagi yang udah RnR makasih banyak, sekian bacotan nggak jelas ini. Di tunggu kritik serta sarannya, arigatou :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Six Month to Alive**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi saya Cuma minjam karakternya**_

_**Story: Aki no Shimotsuki**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Pairing: NaruHina slight SasuSaku**_

_**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo, romance gagal dan deatch chara**_

_**Happy Reading**_

Sasuke menatap nanar kuburan di depannya itu, Itachi sang kakak, pasti tengah menertawakan hidupnya sekarang. Dia dulu sempat berharap Itachi segera musnah dari hadapannya, tepat di hari itu, hari kematian Itachi. Bahkan ia ingat kata-kata yang ia lontarkanwaktu itu.

"_Aku berharap kau segera mati, Itachi. Kau tahu seberapa muak aku melihatmu ? Semuak otou-san bilang padaku bahwa aku harus segera menghilang dari dunia ini. Sebegitulah besarnya aku muak padamu. Aku berharap kau yang menghilang, bukan aku._

Sasuke ingat hari itu, ia dalam keadaan teler, ia ingat kala itu dia baru saja memakai sabu-sabu jadi dia tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya bahkan di hari itu dia hampir saja membunuh Naruto, kalau saja Garra tak menghentikannya waktu itu mungkin Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Yah, semenjak itu dia berusaha menghentikan ketergantungannya walaupun itu tak mudah. Ia menghela napas, kemudian melirik jam tangan Rolex miliknya.

"Sudah hampir jam 7." Gumam Sasuke kemudian dia melihat kearah batu nisan milik kakaknya, lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum miring, namun airmatanya kali ini keluar.

"Keluarkan aku dari penderitaan ini,bodoh. Kau tahu seberapa menyedihkannya hidupku sekarang ? Lebih menyedihkan dari ketika kau masih hidup. Jadi, kumohon keluarkan aku dari semua penderitaan ini, Itachi. Berhentilah mempermainkan aku, berhentilah kumohon."

Air mata sang Uchiha bungsu itu terus mengalir deras, mungkin jika batu nisan dapat berbicara, pasti sang Uchiha sulung akan menyuruh adik kecilnya itu berhenti menangis. Sayang, Sasuke terlalu cemburu untuk mengetahui rasa sayang Itachi kepadanya yang begitu besar.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan melewati kerumunan orang yang berjalan lelet bagaikan kerumunan semut, saking cepatnya tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ittai." Rintih orang itu pelan membuat Naruto merasa bersalah dan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Gomen." Mengetahui yang ditabraknya seorang gadis Naruto jadi semakin merasa berasa bersalah, dia mendekati gadis itu dan mengelus lengannya, namun dia menyadari gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dia segera saja melepaskan pegangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau selicik ini, Hyuuga-san."

Hyuuga Hinata, 16 tahun, pemegang sabuk hitam karate ketika kelas 4 SD dan ikut kejuaran nasional kelas 5 dan meraih medali emas di kejuaran karate International, dan Namikaze Naruto baru saja menyerahkan nyawanya secara cuma-cuma ke gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ne, kau tadi bilang apa ?" Hinata memastikan bahwa ia kali ini tidak salah dengar, agar ia tidak dengan gampangnya mematahkan leher Naruto atau mematahkan kaki pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau selicik ini. Aku dengar dari Sakura-chan kalau kau menyukaiku."

Mungkin, kau harus lari sekarang Naruto sebelum tulang-tulangmu hancur akibat pukulan maut Hinata.

.

.

Pagi ini, kegiatan di kelas dimulai seperti biasa, namun semua orang sepertinya salah fokus. Contohnya, Kakashi tengah memberikan pelajaran tentang gerak parabola yang telah ia berikan semalam karena fokusnya pagi ini ada pada keadaan Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya babak belur, merasa materinya diulang, Kakashi meminta maaf dan melanjutkan ke materi baru, sementara itu Sasuke hanya memandang heran sahabatnya itu, tidak biasanya Naruto berkelahi dipagi hari, tapi sejujurnya Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto sudah berhenti berkelahi semenjak mendapat beasiswa disini.

"Sungguh, perempuan itu. Kenapa aku bisa kalah olehnya."

.

.

Bunyi bel terdengar, membuat beberapa murid bernapas lega, itu artinya mereka sudah harus pulang, Naruto memasukkan beberapa bukunya kedalam tas dan segera keluar kelas, namun Sasuke menghadangnya di depan pintu kelas.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu pagi ini ?" Tanya Sasuke ia membukakan pintu kelas dan Naruto melaluinya kemudian Sasuke menyusulnya, mereka berjalan berdampingan sekarang.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja membuat orang kesal." Naruto menjawab dengan nada lesu dan sedikit mengigil mengingat bagaimana Hinata menghajarnya, untung tulang rusuknya nggak patah.

"Ne, Teme. Kau kenal Hyuuga-san ?" Kini giliran Naruto bertanya, wajahnya keliatan penasaran, ia memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bodoh, dia dulu teman kita sewaktu SD, bahkan kita pernah pergi kamping bersamanya."

.

.

"_Ne, maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."_

"Karena kau sibuk dengan dokumen perusahaan ?"

"_Bukan—itu—aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku ngumpul bareng teman-temanku."_

"Ah—begitu—awas saja kau minta dibuatkan bento lagi heh."

Klik

Sakura menghela napas jengkel, bagaimana Kakashi tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena bertemu teman-temannya ? Yakinlah ia, kalau sebenarnya Kakashi tengah beradad di klub malam dan tengah mabuk-mabukan sambil menatap lapar kearah strip dancer disana. Dia menarik napasnya yang dalam dan membuangnya, ia tak bisa terus-menerus marah pada sepupunya itu, Kakashi berhak dapat istirahat setelah mengoreksi tugas yang menumpuk bagai gunung itu, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Sakura kesal karena seharusnya Kakashi mengantar ia pulang terlebih dahulu baru bersenang-senang.

"Kau belum pulang ?"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, didapatinya Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berjalan menuju arahnya, Sakura tiba-tiba saja gugup, mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sakura ini sejak kecil menyukai sahabatnya itu, namun ia selalu berdalih membenci Sasuke karena Sasuke bukan tipenya.

"Bukan urusanmu, pantat bebek." Ejek Sakura jengkel, namun terselip nada gugup disana, andaikan Sasuke mendengar nada gugup itu pasti Sakura telah digoda habis-habisan olehnya

"Dasar, nona jidat lebar. Aku hanya bertanya."

Hening, biasanya Naruto akan menyambung dengan mengatakan 'hei, teme. Jangan begitu dengan Sakura-cahn.' atau 'Jidat Sakura-chan tidak lebar,teme." Namun, hal itu sepertinya tak kan terjadi mengingat Naruto sekarang hanya diam dan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Kalian berdua pulanglah, aku masih ada urusan."

.

.

Kantor penerbitan Konoha seperti biasa penuh dengan berbagai antrian para penulis pemula untuk menerbitkan buku mereka, dibalik kesibukkan itu tidak ada yang sadar bahwa penulis terkenal, Namikaze Naruto baru saja masuk dan menuju keruangan sang editor sekaligus pemilik penerbitan Jiraya.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku bahkan ridak ingat terakhir kali kau kesini." Ujar Jiraya sembari menyesap tehnya, takut teh ini menjadi dingin seperti keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Jangan basa-basi, Jiraya-sensei. Setiap waktu itu berharga, jangan sampai anda menyia-nyiakannya."

.

.

Obito memandang sebuket bungka lili putih yang terpajang dimakam Itachi, ia meyakini pasti Sasuke berkunjung disini, ia sebenarnya ditugaskan oleh teman-temannya untuk membersihkan makam Itachi karena mereka akan mengunjungi makam Itachi besok. Obito memandang tape recorder yang ada ditangannya kemudian terdengar suara riuh dari balik tape recorder.

"_Apa yang terjadi ? Naruto-kun ? Sasuke-kun ? Sakura-chan ? Hinata-chan ? Hei kalian dengar aku ?"_

"_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Itachi ? Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke area terlarang begini ?"_

"_Obito, jangan bilang pada siapapun, tentang hal ini. Baik ke Kyuubi, ke Neji maupun ke Kakashi."_

"_Tapi—"_

"—_SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BILANG KESIAPAPUN."_

"_Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."_

Percakapan di tape recorder itu berakhir, tanpa sadar airmata mengalir dari kedua pipi Obito, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menahan tangisannya, pemuda yang telah resmi masuk ke kesatuan Kepolisian Konoha itu berusaha menghentikan tangisannya namun itu sia-sia. Ada perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Obito dan perasaan itu menyesakkan dadanya.

"Bodoh, sadarkah kau kebenaran yang kau sembunyikan kepada mereka membuat hidupmu berantakan ? Tidak sadarkah kau, kalau Sasuke benci dirimu padahal dulu kau pernah menyelamatkan adikmu itu dari bahaya ? Tidak sadarkah kau, kalau Kyuubi,Neji dan Kakashi menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa adik-adik mereka ? perbuatan baikmu itu, menghancurkan hidup orang lain, Itachi. Tapi, kenapa aku yang bodoh ini terus menyimpannya ? Apa aku kagum padamu ? Apa aku terlalu senang kalau kau mempercayaiku ?"

Tanpa Obito sadari, Itachi tidak hanya menghancurkan hidup adiknya dan juga teman-temannya, tapi Itachi juga menghancurkan seluruh orang yang ada didekatnya, satu per satu seolah-olah ia adalah penolong, namun sebenarnya dia adalah penghancur hidup mereka

"_Sasuke-kun, entah kenapa belakangan ini aku sering deja vu kalau melewati kawasan ini."_

"_Neji-nii, kau punya obat migrain, entah kenapa belakangan ini kepalaku sakit."_

"_Sakura, aku juga sama, seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dulu disini."_

"_Jiraya-sensei, entah kenapa aku merasa melupakan sesuatu."_

"_Kyuu-nii, apa kau ingat waktu hari dimana, aku tenggelam. Itachi-nii waktu itu yang menolongku."_

"_Itachi ? Bukannya waktu itu Itachi tengah menonton sirkus tapi, bagaimana bisa ?"_

"Kau, terlalu naïf Uchiha Itachi."

**TBC**

**Hai minna-san, kali ini author sengaja cepetin update, biar kalian nggak nunggu lama lagi, tapi btw ini kok author merasa seperti sinetron yah, entahlah author buntu ide disini tapi entah kenapa dapet ilham buat special chapter, ada yg setuju next chapter kita adain special chapter. Setidaknya ada 4 character yang bakal dijadiin special chapter, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi dan Hinata. Kenapa mereka ? Mereka tokoh sentral di fic ini dan cerita mereka semua saling berkaitan. Oh ya anyway ini greget nggak sih atau alay ? Sekian bacot author yang nggak jelas ini, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya. :)**


	9. Special Chapter : Itachi Uchiha

_**Six Month to Live**_

_**Story : Aki no Shimatsuki**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Pair: Itachi x OC**_

_**Warning : AU, Death chara, Romance gagal, gaje, abal, etc**_

_**Happy Reading**_

* * *

Menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa bukan cita-cita dari seorang Itachi Uchiha, dia hanya menginginkan hidup normal layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Punya teman yang banyak, bermain sampai sore dan hal luar biasa lainnya. Beranjak dewasa menjadi hal yang paling dia takutkan, dewasa berarti semakin cepat dirimu menuju kepada kematian, begitulah pikirnya.

Kematian bukanlah hal menyenangkan bagi siapapun, termasuk Itachi. Baginya, kematian itu berarti kau tidak akan menemui orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Namun, seiring diri Itachi beranjak remaja dia memahami pikiran kekanak-kanakan itu tidak ada artinya, intinya manusia akan mati baik orang dewasa maupun anak-anak.

_London, 23 Agustus XXXX_

Awan mendung menutupi London pagi itu, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu duduk dikursi taman disebuah rumah sakit, wajahnya nampak murung sesekali dia merunduk kebawah memandang sepatunya.

"Sakura, maaf aku meninggalkanmu disini."

Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu hanya diam dan memandangi taman rumah sakit dengan wajah lesu. Seharusnya musim panas ini mereka menginap di villa keluarga Hatake di Cheshire, namun karena kakeknya tiba-tiba sakit jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di London sampai keadaan kakeknya sembuh.

"Aku tahu kau ingin liburan di Cheshire dan pergi ke Eaton Hall, tapi karena kakek sedang sakit jadi kita tunda dulu liburan ke Cheshire untuk beberapa lama sampai kakek pulih."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dia tidak ingin juga sakit kakeknya bertambah parah. Dia ingin kakeknya segera sembuh dan mereka bisa liburan bersama. Dia akan menunggu mesti butuh waktu yang cukup lama, lagipula banyak tempat menarik di London, seperti London Eye.

"Sasuke-kun dan juga Naruto-kun ada di London, kau bisa bermain dengan mereka."

.

.

Mansion milik Uchiha cukup mencolok di tengah-tengah kota London, bagaimana tidak kalian tidak akan menemukan rumah tradisonal khas Jepang di pusat London ataupun di belahan bumi Eropa lainnya. Sayangnya mansion ini bukan tempat wisata, walaupun turis-turis berharap bahwa Uchiha akan menjadikan mansion mereka sebagai tempat wisata, termasuk Perdana Menteri Inggris sekalipun.

Mansion yang awalnya sepi ini, seketika ramai oleh tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain petak umpet ditambah tiga remaja berusia 12 tahun yang sedang asyik berdebat—ralat—lebih tepatnya dua orang yang tengah asyik berdebat soal mana yang jauh lebih bagus Cheshire atau Hampshire.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Dua-duanya sama-sama bagus." Itachi berusaha menengahi debat sengit antara Kakashi dan juga Kyuubi.

"Tidak, Itachi-kun. Cheshire jauh lebih bagus." Terang Kakashi dengan nada tenang dan berusaha meredam suaranya agar tidak melengking seperti suara Kyuubi

"Apa?! Hampshire jauh lebih bagus." Kyuubi membalas Kakashi dengan nada tinggi dan juga dengan suaranya yang melengking itu.

"Kurasa London lebih menarik." Imbuh seseorang atau bisa kita sebut dia Obito, dia tengah asyik membaca manga sambil memakan snack-snack kecil buatan asisten rumah tangga mereka.

"Kau lebih suka London karena banyak hiburannya bukan ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku tidak akan munafik, Kakashi. Kalau kau berkunjung ke klub malam, maka kau akan menemukan wanita-wanita cantik yang siap 'bergoyang' untukmu." Jawab Obito dan menambahkan tanda petik di bagian bergoyang.

Itachi hanya menghela napas panjang, semakin lama obrolan mereka semakin tidak tentu. Itachi kemudian mengambil novel miliknya dan membaca novel itu dan membiarkan ketiga orang itu berbicara apa saja.

Baru beberapa menit Itachi membaca dia merasa kepalanya seperti berputar dan kemudian di hantam palu raksasa. Darah menetes dari hidungnya dan jatuh mengotori novel yang sedang ia baca, dia menghapus darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya dan segera menuju ke toilet.

Darah yang menetes di hidung Itachi semakin banyak dan tidak bisa berhenti, membuat dirinya panik dan bingung harus berbuat apa, karena efek panik dia merasakan pandangannya menggelap dan dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di toilet.

_Konoha, 5 December XXXX_

Itachi membuka matanya, keringat mengucur keras dari dahinya. Terdengar suara alarm miliknya berbunyi cukup keras, dia berusaha mematikan alarmnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan kepalanya sakit dan sesuatu yang kental mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Jangan lagi, aku mesti ke sekolah pagi ini."

Buru-buru Itachi ke kamar mandi dan segera mengunci kamar mandinya. Dia ingat ketika pertama kali dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini, disaat dia tengah liburan ke Inggris dan mendapati kepalanya sakit dan dia mendadak mendapat mimisan, sehingga berakhir di rawat inap dirumah sakit selama seminggu. Sejak saat itu dia benci rumah sakit, selain aromanya juga aura rumah sakit membuatnya tidak betah berlama-lama disana.

"Sepertinya aku harus kerumah sakit lagi."

.

.

Itachi duduk menunggu diruangan dokternya, suasana di sini sangat nyaman membuat Itachi tidak merasakan aura rumah sakit disini sama sekali.

"Wah, Itachi-kun. Ada apa ?"

"Seperti biasa, tapi kali ini sakitnya jauh lebih parah daripada sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Saat ini, hasil labmu belum keluar. Untuk menunggu waktu, bagaimana kalau kau ketempat salah satu pasienku bekerja."

_New York, 10 Desember XXXX_

Seharusnya hari ini Itachi ke pusat perkumpulan para pasien kanker, namun karena undangan pertukaran pelajar selama seminggu di New York jadinya ia harus menunda untuk pergi kesana.

Malam itu langit New York cukup cerah dan dipenuhi bintang sehingga Itachi memilih memandangi bintang daripada mengistirahatkan badannya, setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang lebih dari 12 jam

"Semoga hidupku jauh lebih panjang, jadi aku bisa mengajak orang yang kusayangi kesini."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Itachi menyadari bahwa dia lagi-lagi bermimpi buruk dan bangun dengan keringat yang mengucur deras. Ketika mimpi buruk datang, maka kepalanya semakin berdenyut dan darah juga mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Damn, kapan ini berakhir ?"

_Konoha, 17 Desember XXXX_

Itachi menyadari ada perubahan signifikan dari badannya ketika pulang dari New York, berat badannya menurun drastis, kulitnya pucat dan kantung matanya bertambah banyak. Perubahan ini menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang tuanya.

Orang tuanya tak pernah tahu kalau Itachi mengidap kanker otak, ketika dirinya ditemukan pingsan dikamar mandi, dokter berasumsi bahwa Itachi terlalu banyak tepapar sinar matahari sehingga membuatnya pusing dan mimisan. Belum ada tanda bahwa dia mengidap kanker, baru sebulan setelah dia pulang liburan Itachi mendapati ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, seperti dia jadi sering mimisan dan juga dia sering mendapat mimpi buruk dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang sakit ketika dia bangun tidur.

Bagi Itachi, kebohongan itu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk semua orang, termasuk untuk orangtuanya.

_Konoha, 20 Desember XXXX_

Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang disarankan oleh dokternya tempo hari, mendapati tempat yang ia kunjungi adalah sebuah gereja ia berpikir bahwa dokternya mengejek Itachi karena jarang pergi beribadah, namun dia melihat beberapa orang masuk melalui pintu basement gereja, sepertinya tempat itu berada di basement gereja.

Itachi memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam, ketika dia masuk secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Sepertinya keajaiban baru saja terjadi.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Maaf, atas keterlambatan updatenya. Seperti yang dibilang kemarin kalau kali ini bakal ada chapter spesial dan ini dia chapter special pertama kita dari tuan Itachi, sengaja dibikin pendek biar reader sekalian penasaran *ketawa jahat***_

_**Oh, ya kemarin nerima review bahwa judulnya salah. Makasih loh sudah dikasi tahu, author pertama kali publish bingung yang bener alive atau live, karena ini termasuk kekurangan author sih sering ketuker-tuker sama gampang lupa. Jadi, judulnya author rubah karena kurang bagus juga secara bahasa**_

_**Sekian dulu bacot dari author, author menerima segala macam bentuk kritik dan juga saran yang membangun. Di tunggu kritik serta sarannya :)**_


End file.
